<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Alternate Universe by Olympus_of_Little</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27025429">The Alternate Universe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olympus_of_Little/pseuds/Olympus_of_Little'>Olympus_of_Little</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidents, Age Play Caregiver Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Age Play Caregiver Kim Seokjin | Jin, Age Play Caregiver Kim Taehyung | V, Age Play Caregiver Park Jimin (BTS), Age Play Little Jeon Jungkook, Age Play Little Kim Namjoon | RM, Age Play Little Min Yoongi | Suga, Bed-Wetting, Crying, Crying Jeon Jungkook, Crying Kim Namjoon | RM, Crying Min Yoongi | Suga, Diapers, Existential Crisis, Family Fluff, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Injury, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pacifiers, Past Character Death, Temper Tantrums, alternate universe - littles are known, but not any of our main characters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:48:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>26,789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27025429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olympus_of_Little/pseuds/Olympus_of_Little</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Namjoon, Yoongi and Jungkook wake up in a world where littles are known and have to navigate it while trying to get back to their own universe. Things would be easier if they weren't classified as littles...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Jungkook &amp; Jung Hoseok &amp; Kim Namjoon &amp; Kim Seokjin &amp; Kim Taehyung &amp; Min Yoongi &amp; Park Jimin, Jeon Jungkook &amp; Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Jeon Junkook &amp; Kim Namjoon | RM &amp; Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Namjoon | RM &amp; Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kim Taehyung | V &amp; Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin, Min Yoongi | Suga &amp; Park Jimin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>384</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Namjoon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys! Olympus here. This is my first story so I hope that you can all be nice to me. Criticism is welcome but please be nice about it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Namjoon was lightly shaken awake. He was too comfortable to move but the incessant voice in his ear and gentle hand on his shoulder were enough to make him whine.</p>
<p></p><div class="gs">
<p></p><div class="">
<p></p><div class="ii gt">
<p></p><div class="a3s aXjCH">
<p></p><div><p>"Joonie, wake up. Today's the day that you get adopted." The voice said sweetly and childishly. Namjoon was confused. Adopted? Why? He was 23 years old, and his parents were still alive. Right?</p>
<p>He woke up with fear in his bones, wondering if something had happened to his parents.</p>
<p>Namjoon came face to face with a lady he had never seen before. She was pretty and had a kind smile but the unfamiliarity of the woman was enough to make him wary and a little scared. What was she doing in his bedroom? Was this even his bedroom?</p>
<p>Namjoon looked around and found that he was, in fact, not in his bedroom. He seemed to be in a nursery. The rooms were blue and had generic cartoon characters drawn on the wall. He also noticed that he was in what seemed to be a giant crib.</p>
<p>"Where-" Namjoon tried speaking and found that he had something in his mouth. Gingerly, he reached a hand up and pulled it out, coming face to face with what seemed to be a pacifier for adults.</p>
<p>Namjoon threw it to the floor in shock. What the hell was going on?</p>
<p>"Joonie, you know that you are not supposed to throw things." The lady scolded him. She picked up the pacifier, wiped it with a baby wipe from the pouch in front of her apron and proceeded to clip it to Namjoon's clothes. Namjoon's horror increased as he noticed that he was wearing a dark blue star themed onesie and not his sweatpants and t-shirt he had gone to sleep with.</p>
<p>It clicked in Namjoon's head that someone had changed him. He didn't know whether to feeling angry or violated or both.</p>
<p>Namjoon had always been known for knowing things, so it didn't take long for him to put two and two together and figure out what was happening. He had heard of age play before but never before in his life did he think that he would be pulled (forcefully) into it.</p>
<p>"I don't know what you are thinking, but I don't age play." Namjoon told the woman, pushing her hands off him.</p>
<p>"Looks like someone woke up big. That's okay." She frowned a little but kept her tone kind. Standing up, she held out her hand before withdrawing it. "I'm guessing, you want to dress yourself?"</p>
<p>"Of course I would want to dress myself. I would also like to be sent home." Namjoon told her firmly. He didn't know what where game they were playing or where he was, but he just wanted to go back to his apartment and wear his own clothes and forget the whole thing.</p>
<p>"We are going to send you home. Your daddy will be here to pick you up after breakfast." She had a scolding tone to her voice, but none of her words seemed to be scolding. Namjoon was confused. Was she getting annoyed, and if so, why?</p>
<p>"My dad?" Namjoon asked. He had other questions but he didn't want to anger her or anything.</p>
<p>"Yes, the daddy who decided to adopt you." She smiled brightly. Namjoon was getting more and more confused by the second. He simply stood and allowed her to manoeuvre him towards the chest of drawers that were next to the door. Namjoon noticed another open door that lead to a bathroom. "Let's first get your diaper changed before we pick out what you should wear."</p>
<p>"What?" It took a second for Namjoon to process what she had said, but by then the woman, who was actually a little taller than Namjoon, picked him up and placed him onto a changing that he hadn't seen. Namjoon's flight or fight response kicked in and he pushed her hands away, trying to get away from her.</p>
<p>"Joonie stop. You need you diaper changed or you'll get a rash." She said, struggling to stop Namjoon's flailing arms. He finally noticed the diaper that she was talking about and felt mortified. What was wrong with these people?</p>
<p>"No, leave me alone. You're insane." Namjoon screamed, slapping her hands away.</p>
<p>"Namjoon. Now you are being a bad boy. Hitting is a no no." She grabbed one of Namjoon's hands and strapped it to the side of the table before moving for one of his legs. When Namjoon was successfully strapped down, she pressed a button on the side wall near his head and started undressing him.</p>
<p>"Need help, Mina-ssi?" A man poked his head through the doorway. Namjoon noted how big the man's muscles were and shrank back in fear.</p>
<p>"Yes, someone is being difficult today." She said, a small smile on her face. The man came into the room and started unstrapping Namjoon's legs. Then he moved to Namjoon's onesie and no matter how much Namjoon moved, the man continued with what he was doing.</p>
<p>"Can I have some wipes, Mina-ssi?" He asked when Namjoon's bottom half had been exposed and the diaper removed. Namjoon shut his eyes and tried to will himself out of the situation, the will to fight long gone. He wished that he could cover his face with his hands to at least hide his embarrassment but they were strapped down.</p>
<p>"Here you go Wonho." Namjoon heard the sound of the wipes packet before he felt the wipes touched his nether region. Namjoon let out an involuntary whine.</p>
<p>"I'll be done soon." The man, Wonho, said. "Is he wearing diapers or pull ups?"</p>
<p>"Pull ups. Diapers only when he sleeps." Mina answered. Namjoon heard them talking but zoned them out, trying to imagine himself in another situation. He was going to wake up and find this all to be a weird dream.</p>
<p>Namjoon snapped to attention when he was being lifted off the table, onesie fully removed. Wonho made him step into a pull up and some jeans with an elastic waistband. They then gave him a long sleeved Spider-Man t-shirt as well as some socks.</p>
<p>"Since you are feeling big, do you want to walk yourself?" Mina asked as she held up a pair of black Velcro sneakers. Namjoon nodded his head, simply embarrassed with the thought of them carrying him. Mina slipped on his shoes before holding out a hand for him to hold. The fact that she held it there told Namjoon that he didn't have a choice in the matter. He was still hesitant in holding the taller woman's hand.</p>
<p>"Hold her hand or I'll carry you." Wonho told Namjoon. Namjoon grabbed the woman's hand, not wanting to be carried.</p>
<p>The three of them left the room and headed down a long corridor towards what looked like the mess hall.</p>
<p>"You are more firm than usual." Mina commented, talking to Wonho.</p>
<p>"He isn't the first little to act up. Kook nearly punched me and Yoongi had a full blown screaming tantrum. He even swore when Hyungwon tried to change him." Wonho answered wincing. Namjoon looked between the two taller people on either side of him. He wondered what was going on.</p>
<p>They seemed to act as if whatever was happening was supposed to happen.</p>
<p>When the group reached the giant dinning hall, Wonho went off in his own direction while Mina took Namjoon to one of the many kids tables that were made for adults. It was made of wood but had pastel colors and cartoons drawn on it. Mina put Namjoon into on chair. There were many other 'littles' who were already in the dinning hall.</p>
<p>"Wonho is bringing you your breakfast. You must behave today or you'll go in to time out." She told him. Namjoon simply looked away, annoyed with how she was treating him. He heard her sigh, but she didn't say anything.</p>
<p>Wonho returned with two plates and two more people. One was a tall good looking man carrying another red faced male. The male being carried had clearly been crying.</p>
<p>"Yoonie looks like he had quite the morning." Mina commented as she took in the male's appearance. "Was it that bad, Hyungwon?"</p>
<p>"Worse, it was a big space tantrum." Hyungwon, the man carrying the other, said as he placed 'Yoonie' in the high chair across from Namjoon. Yoonie looked like he wanted to protest but a look from Hyungwon had him keeping quiet.</p>
<p>"We had one too, didn't we, Joonie?" Mina ruffled Namjoon's hair and the male was tempted to slap her hand away but refrained.</p>
<p>Wonho put their breakfast in front of Namjoon and Yoonie. They both had oats in childish looking bowls and a cup of juice, the only difference being that Yoonie's cup was a sippy cup.</p>
<p>Mina allowed Namjoon to feed himself but sat next to him. Yoonie, who Namjoon figured was the Yoongi that Wonho had been talking about, was being fed by Hyungwon. He had tears streaming down his face but seemed to have resigned himself to his fate.</p>
<p>He drew the line at the sippy cup though. When Hyungwon pushed it towards him he pushed it away. They played this back and forth game before Yoongi slapped the cup out of the man's hands. It skidded across and table and knocked into Namjoon's cup, spilling the contents. The juice spread over the table and poured over the side and onto Namjoon.</p>
<p>"What the hell, man." Namjoon shouted. He now needed to change and didn't want Wonho or Mina to do it for him.</p>
<p>"Yoongi say sorry." Hyungwon said, crossing his arms.</p>
<p>"No. Fuck you and you and especially you." Yoongi shouted, pointing at the table's other three occupants and ending with Namjoon.</p>
<p>"Well fuck you too. I didn't do anything for you to go and throw you tantrum." Namjoon screamed back, pushing Yoongi's sippy cup back at him. This made the cup hit Yoongi's bowl, nearly tipping the contents. Yoongi looked ready to throw the bowl at Namjoon's head but it was taken away by Wonho, who had seen the fight from where he was and had come to the other caregivers' rescue.</p>
<p>"Okay, that's a time out for you two." Wonho said as he returned the bowl to Mina. He picked a struggling Namjoon out of his chair, while Hyungwon got Yoongi. The two men carried them out of the room leaving Mina to clean up the mess. They dropped Yoongi and Namjoon into another room and placed them on chairs facing the wall. The chairs were next to each other but not close enough for the boys to reach out to each other.</p>
<p>"Sit here for ten minutes and think about what you did wrong." Hyungwon said. "Don't move out of this chair or you will get spankings."</p>
<p>Before the two could leave, another two people entered the room. The younger male was placed on a chair next to Namjoon.</p>
<p>"You'll sit here until I come back for you, Jungkook." The man told the male in the timeout chair. "Okay?"</p>
<p>The man waited until he got a reluctant nod.</p>
<p>"What happened, Kihyun?" Hyungwon asked the newcomer.</p>
<p>"A war." Kihyun sighed as the three of them left the room.</p>
<p>"This is stupid." Yoongi muttered.</p>
<p>"And who's fault is it that we were put here?" Namjoon snapped.</p>
<p>"Don't give we that bullshit. You <em>just</em> had to scream back." Yoongi rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>"You guys aren't little?" Jungkook asked, relief evident in his voice.</p>
<p>"Why would we be?" Namjoon asked.</p>
<p>"Everybody else here is. I got sent here because I told one of the littles off." Jungkook told them.</p>
<p>"Do any of you even know where we are?" Yoongi asked.</p>
<p>"No. I just woke up and found myself here." Jungkook answer.</p>
<p>"I thought I was the only one." Namjoon exclaimed before looking towards the door and lowering his voice. "They kept talking about my daddy coming to pick me up whenever I asked them if I could go home."</p>
<p>"Same, I'm also being 'adopted'." Jungkook seemed shocked that Namjoon could relate. They turned to Yoongi who was looking down at his feet.</p>
<p>"If this place is like this, then how are these 'daddies' going to be?" He asked them, looking straight at them.</p>
<p>"I guess we would have to expect the same." Namjoon mused.</p>
<p>"I'm scared for what might happen. Won't our families and friends miss us?" Jungkook said.</p>
<p>"I sure hope so. I don't want to be someone else's baby for the rest of my life." Yoongi huffed, crossing his arms.</p>
<p>"How much do you know about littles and little space?" Namjoon asked them.</p>
<p>"More than I would like to admit." Jungkook answered.</p>
<p>"Nothing at all. Today is my first time hearing about it." Yoongi admitted.</p>
<p>"Well, I'll try to explain it as best as I can." Namjoon sighed. By the time he was done, Yoongi's mouth was hanging open in shock. It seemed like he couldn't process what he had just been told.</p>
<p>"Wait, what do you mean? We're going to be forced to act like children for other people's enjoyment?" Yoongi asked.</p>
<p>"I don't think so..." Jungkook said slowly. "From what I heard, it seems that it's quite legal to adopt a little."</p>
<p>"What kind of world are we living in?" Namjoon muttered, shaking his head.</p>
<p>The door opened behind them and Wonho, Kihyun and Hyungwon entered the room again.</p>
<p>"Have you learnt your lesson?" Hyungwon asked. They all solemnly nodded their heads.</p>
<p>"Let's go and get you changed, Joonie." Wonho reached for Namjoon who pulled away. He was <em>not</em> about to get picked up and carried. "Namjoon."</p>
<p>"Can I walk on my own? Please?" Namjoon asked.</p>
<p>"Fine, since you asked nicely." Wonho sighed and held out one hand instead. Namjoon took his hand and allowed himself to be pulled out of the room. He waved to Jungkook and Yoongi who were staring at him with wide eyes.</p>
<p>"Who- who is coming to fetch me?" Namjoon asked as Wonho went through his drawers for clean clothes.</p>
<p>"Your new daddy's name is Seokjin." Wonho pulled Namjoon's t-shirt off and frowned at the sticky patch that was left on the boy's stomach. Namjoon knew that his thighs were probably also sticky. "Looks like you need a bath."</p>
<p>"No." Namjoon pulled away from Wonho but the well built man caught him by the waist.</p>
<p>"Since to are big, I'll let you wash yourself, but I'm going to be in the bathroom with you." Wonho told him, effectively calming the boy. Namjoon was set down on the floor and lead to the bathroom where he was made to sit on the toilet lid. Wonho ran the bath and left to get some things.</p>
<p>When the water was ready, he undressed Namjoon and helped the male step into the tub.</p>
<p>"You can wash yourself." Wonho told him, handing him the wash cloth. Namjoon took it hesitantly and started washing himself.</p>
<p>Not even the time he had gotten a concussion, did he have some one watching him as he bathed. He wanted to complain but he figured that having Wonho watch him was better than having him wash him. When Namjoon was finish, he looked up at Wonho, not knowing what to do.</p>
<p>Wonho noticed the lost look and picked up a towel.</p>
<p>"Stand up please." Namjoon complied and let Wonho lift him out of the bath and to the bedroom. He placed Namjoon onto the changing table and got to wiping him dry. Namjoon was then dressed in another pull up, a pair of black elastic waistband jeans and a green Hulk long sleeved t-shirt with avenger socks and his Velcro sneakers. "All done. Let's go to the play room while we wait for your daddy to arrive."</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>The playroom was full of people, or littles. They were all running around and shouting at one another. It was too noisy for Namjoon's taste but he didn't bother complaining. At one corner of the room, he saw Jungkook drawing something.</p>
<p>"Can I go there please?" Namjoon asked, knowing how he was supposed to be acting.</p>
<p>"You want to play with Kookie?" Wonho said when he looked where Namjoon was indicating. Namjoon nodded. "Okay you can go. If you need me or need to potty then you can tell me or one of the caregivers on duty, okay?"</p>
<p>Namjoon nodded as he walked away. When he got to where Jungkook was, he took a seat and pulled a paper and a random color as to look like he was drawing.</p>
<p>"You look sad." Namjoon commented when he got a closer look at Jungkook's face. The boy's eyes were a bit red and so was his nose.</p>
<p>"They told me that I was classified as a little." Jungkook sighed. "That I recently had a test to reveal my classification and it's being a little."</p>
<p>"Wait what test? Classification?" Namjoon was confused.</p>
<p>"Namjoon, I don't know about you, but I don't think I'm from this world. Just yesterday, I was drinking my ass off with my friends at a bar to celebrate going into our final year of university and now I'm being told that I'm eighteen and chose to come here." Jungkook had tears in his eyes. "I'm supposed to be turning <em>21</em>."</p>
<p>"I think I understand you. Things weren't making sense for me either. I saw myself on the mirror and I look younger than how I did when I went to sleep." Namjoon sighed. He looked around the room to see if any of the caregivers were watching them. While doing this, he spotted Yoongi who had just entered the room with Hyungwon. "Yoongi's here."</p>
<p>Jungkook looked up and also spotted Yoongi.</p>
<p>"Should we call him?"</p>
<p>"Yes. He might be going through the same thing as us." Namjoon stood up and waved his arms frantically, Jungkook following his lead. "We have to call him Yoonie though."</p>
<p>"Yoonie!" They both shouted, hoping to get Hyungwon and Yoongi's attention. It worked and Hyungwon brought the boy over. Yoongi looked worse than when he had first left them and didn't say anything when Hyungwon put him down on the chair next to Namjoon.</p>
<p>"Play nice, Yoongi. I'll be back with a sippy cup of water in a bit." Hyungwon said. Yoongi ignored him, making him sigh and walk away.</p>
<p>"What happened?" Namjoon asked. Yoongi shook his head but his cheeks heated up with embarrassment.</p>
<p>"He probably peed himself." Jungkook said. Yoongi glared at him while Namjoon looked shocked. "It comes with being little and your little space age is younger than ours."</p>
<p>"How would you know?" Yoongi snapped.</p>
<p>"You're wearing diapers while Namjoon and I are wearing pull ups." Jungkook told him. Yoongi looked down at his lap, all the fight draining out of him at the sight of the diaper bulge.</p>
<p>"Hyungwon wanted to check but I didn't want so we fought then... I don't know what happened." He admitted after a while. Namjoon nodded sympathetically.</p>
<p>"I had to take a bath." He told Yoongi. "Wonho at least let me wash myself but he did everything else."</p>
<p>"But why am I the younger child?" Yoongi sulked.</p>
<p>"I don't know but Jungkook has a theory as to what's going on." Namjoon said slowly. Jungkook repeated what he had told Namjoon.</p>
<p>"We need more information." Yoongi sighed, his cheeks back to their usual paleness.</p>
<p>"We could ask the other littles." Namjoon suggested.</p>
<p>"What do they know besides playing eating and crying?" Yoongi looked as a short girl with pigtails run past them, a pacifier in her mouth.</p>
<p>"The older ones might know and be able to give us the answers that we want." Jungkook shrugged.</p>
<p>"And it's them or the caregivers and I don't think they'll answer us the way we want." Namjoon continued.</p>
<p>"Fine, who's the oldest looking little here?" Yoongi asked, looking around.</p>
<p>"Maybe her?" Jungkook pointed at a girl who was reading a book. It looked to be a Roald Dahl book.</p>
<p>"Let's ask then." Namjoon stood up, prompting them to stand up with him. If Namjoon thought walking with a pull up was hard, he didn't want to know how Yoongi was fairing. Yoongi's diaper was thicker and prevented his legs from closing, changing the way he walked. One look at Jungkook and the two new not to ask him about it or offer him help.</p>
<p>When they reach the girl, Namjoon went first.</p>
<p>"Hi." Namjoon greeted awkwardly.</p>
<p>"I don't like hanging with babies." She said, turning over.</p>
<p>"Well I don't want to talk to you either but here we are." Namjoon rolled his eyes, tired of everyone treating him like he couldn't do the same things that they could.</p>
<p>"Oh you're big." The girl said, realisation filling her eyes. "Wait here, I'll tell the caregivers."</p>
<p>"Wait we wanted to ask you something important." Jungkook stopped her. The three of them sat on the bean bags that were next or her.</p>
<p>"We... come from a place where they didn't really tell us what little space means, so we thought you could tell us." Namjoon started.</p>
<p>"Why don't you just ask the adults?" She said at of it were the most obvious thing I the world.</p>
<p>"We did but they-"</p>
<p>"Keep telling us that our daddies and mommies will properly explain when we get adopted." Yoongi interrupted Namjoon.</p>
<p>"And we are too scared to go and stay with new people without knowing about little space." Jungkook finished.</p>
<p>"I guess I could tell you then, since you are younger than me." She sighed and put down her book. "I'm Nayeon."</p>
<p>"Joon, Yoon and Kook." Namjoon pointed them all out.</p>
<p>"Well, when you reach eighteen, they make you do this big test that says whether you are a little, baseline or caregiver. If you are a little then you can choose to stay at a little centre like this one, stay with your parents or move in with your mommy or daddy if you already have one."</p>
<p>"And you can't not be little?" Namjoon asked.</p>
<p>"I was told that if you push your head space it could make you very sick." Nayeon told them. Yoongi's face fell. None of them were ready to live forever like this. None of them were even the ages that they were supposed to be.</p>
<p>"Wow..." Namjoon whispered, nodding. "Thank you for telling us."</p>
<p>"Sure. I think you friend is little now." She added, pointing at Yoongi. Jungkook and Namjoon turned to Yoongi and found tears sliding down his face.</p>
<p>"Yoongi what's wrong?" Jungkook asked as they knelt in front of him.</p>
<p>"My whole life is gone. I worked so hard to get into the music industry and it's gone with the blink of an eye. I'm not even in the same universe anymore." Yoongi told them. That realisation hit Jungkook and Namjoon harder than they would have liked to admit. The three of the sat there thinking about everything they had lost.</p>
<p>Their family, friends, jobs, pets. Everything that had made them them, gone.</p>
<p>"Oh..." Jungkook sat down roughly. He's tears from earlier were resurfacing. With out them noticing, Nayeon ran to call the caregivers on duty, thinking that they had all slipped into little space. </p></div></div></div></div></div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Yoongi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yoongi's perspective</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry this took so long, school has been hard. I wanted to have Jungkook's perspective in here but I changed my mind on how the story is going to be laid out.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yoongi was startled awake by someone entering his bedroom and by the dream he just had.</p><p>"Good morning, Yoonie." The intruder said.</p><p>"Who are who?" Yoongi asked, trying to get his brain back online. The person came closer to him and Yoongi pushed himself to the corner of the wall. His back came in to contact with what felt like bars and that was when Yoongi realized that he was in a crib with all the railings up. "What the fuck is this?"</p><p>"You know not to use bad language, Yoonie." The person crossed their arms.</p><p>"Stop calling me Yoonie and get me out of this fucking crib." Yoongi shouted. He leaned closer to one side to the bed and tried to get the latch to open. Yoongi couldn't seem to understand how it was locked. He was pretty sure that he had never even seen it on his niece's crib. "Open this thing and let me out."</p><p>"Hyungwon do you need help?" Someone popped their head through the doorway.</p><p>"Please Wonho. I don't even know why he's throwing a tantrum." Hyungwon to the newcomer.</p><p>"I'm not throwing a tantrum. I don't want to be here, is it so hard to understand?" Yoongi screamed. He took the nearest thing he could find - a light brown teddy bear - and threw it at Hyungwon. "Let me out you sick people."</p><p>Hyungwon looked at the teddy bear that he managed to dodge then at Yoongi who was standing in the crib.</p><p>Yoongi could see the anger in his face but he didn't care. He wanted to leave this place and go back home. He didn't want to be with these people who kidnapped and forced him into a purple onesie and kept him in a baby's room.</p><p>"Yoongi if you don't behave then there will be consequences." Hyungwon warned.</p><p>"I'll get his clothes ready." Wonho said, giving them space.</p><p>Yoongi looked for the next thing to throw and found it to be another stuffed animal, this one shaped like a dog. He threw that at Hyungwon before throwing the blanket and little pillow that he had. Hyungwon's breaking point was when Yoongi threw the pacifier that was attached to his onesie. It hit the caregiver square on the forehead.</p><p>"That's it." Hyungwon unlocked the crib bars and pulled Yoongi out. He and Wonho removed Yoongi's onesie and soaked diaper. Sitting down on the side of the bed, Hyungwon pulled Yoongi over his lap. He delivered five quick swats to Yoongi butt, catching the male of guard. "I'm going to give you five more because it is wrong to throw things and swear, even when you are big. Count or I will start again.”</p><p>Hyungwon delivered another smack onto Yoongi's butt.</p><p>"Count Yoongi." Wonho told him.</p><p>"One." Yoongi choked out.</p><p>Smack.</p><p>"Two."</p><p>Smack.</p><p>"Three."</p><p>Smack.</p><p>"F-four.”</p><p>Smack.</p><p>"Five." Yoongi was crying as Hyungwon put him on his hip and carried him to the changing table.</p><p>"You took that really well Yoongi." Hyungwon praised as he wiped Yoongi's private parts with baby wipes. He lifted the male's hips and slid a diaper underneath his bum. Hyungwon added cream and baby powder before expertly fastening the straps. "There we go. Let me get you something to wear before you catch a cold."</p><p>"Fuck you." Yoongi said as he tried to choke down a sob.</p><p>"We won't tolerate that language Yoongi. Behave or you will go over my knee next." Wonho warned.</p><p>Yoongi watched through tear-filled eyes as the caregiver pulled out another onesie and a pair of jeans. He handed them to Hyungwon before leaving the room.</p><p>*After Breakfast and Time Out*</p><p>After sitting in time out - which was a hundred times better than being spanked - Yoongi was ready to call it quits and just crawl into a hole to die. He was comforted by the shared experience between him, Jungkook and Namjoon but it didn't mean that he wanted to stay in whatever facility they were forced in.</p><p>"Did you wet your diaper Yoongi?" Hyungwon's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. Yoongi quickly shook his head. He wasn't going to use his diaper if it was the last thing he did.</p><p>They were on their way back to Yoongi's room to do something, but Yoongi didn't know what.</p><p>"Are you sure? Do you want me to check?" Hyungwon asked as he took a closer look at Yoongi's bright red face.</p><p>"I'm sure." Yoongi wanted to hide his face in the crook of the caregiver's neck but he knew that that was giving into little space and he was prepared to fight the urge tooth and nail.</p><p>"Let me just check quickly, we don't want you to sit with a wet diaper then get a rash." Hyungwon as he removed his hand from Yoongi's back and used it to pat Yoongi's diapered bum. Yoongi pushed the man's hands away. "Yoongi."</p><p>"I didn't wet myself. I'm not a baby and I don't need to wear a diaper." Yoongi gritted out. They finally reached his room and Hyungwon placed him onto the changing table. Yoongi fought the whole way but Hyungwon was stronger. "Stop, I'm not wet."</p><p>"Yoongi behave or I will take you over my knee again." Hyungwon put his hand on Yoongi's stomach and the latter stopped moving immediately. He didn't do it because he was scared of receiving more smacks. Yoongi froze because Hyungwon had placed his hand directly over Yoongi's bladder and had applied pressure. This pressure made Yoongi's bladder release its contents.</p><p>Straight into the diaper that he was wearing.</p><p>Yoongi was so mortified that he started crying. He couldn't believe what was happening to him. He couldn't believe that he had just wet himself in a diaper. He knew he had more control than that. Hell, he and his friends even had a competition to see who could hold in their pee the longest and he had come in second.</p><p>A small voice at the back of his head said that it was better than peeing on himself and that just made Yoongi cry harder. Hyungwon took it as his cue to check Yoongi's diaper. He unzipped the onesie and checked Yoongi diaper by sticking a finger into the part of the diaper that was in between Yoongi's thighs.</p><p>"Aww baby, are you crying because you wet your diaper while in big space?" Hyungwon asked as he took out a new diaper and started removing Yoongi's soiled one.</p><p>Hyungwon gave Yoongi the plush dog that he had thrown earlier, and the latter used it to hide his face. One thing that Yoongi liked about Hyungwon was that he was efficient and quick about the diaper changes, he didn't waste time trying to make Yoongi feel better.</p><p>Soon Yoongi was clean and dressed again. Hyungwon cleaned his face of the tears and carried him out of the room. Yoongi left the dog behind, not wanting to seem more babyish than he was being made - forced - to feel.</p><p>"Where are we going?" Yoongi asked.</p><p>"The playroom, maybe you can hang with Joonie and Kookie before your daddy gets here." Hyungwon told him.</p><p>When they got to the playroom, Yoongi wanted to leave immediately. It was too noisy and there were too many people. He always had a problem with his anxiety and being in a room filled with that many people just made him feel worse.</p><p>Yoongi’s anxiety won over his little space and he hid his face within the crook of Hyungwon’s neck, trying to hide from the people in the room. He felt Hyungwon rub his back but that didn’t make much of a difference.</p><p>“Are you feeling little Yoongi?” Hyungwon’s chest vibrated as he spoke. Yoongi shook his head in response to the question.</p><p>“Yoonie!” Yoongi faintly heard someone call his name.</p><p>“It seems that Kookie and Joonie want to play with you.” Hyungwon said as he walked them over to where Jungkook and Namjoon were. Yoongi peaked out from where he was hiding and saw his two new friends waiting for him. He was placed onto a seat next to Namjoon.</p><p>“Play nice, Yoongi. I’ll be back with a sippy cup of water in a bit.” Hyungwon told him. Yoongi simply looked down at his lap. He heard the caregiver sigh before he walked away.</p><p>“What happened?” Namjoon asked. Yoongi shook his head, trying to forget how it felt to pee on himself. He didn’t want his friends to think less of him. He didn’t want to think about the whole incident.</p><p>“He probably peed himself.” Jungkook’s words made Yoongi angry and he glared at the younger boy. It wasn’t like Yoongi wanted to pee on himself. “It comes with being little and your little space is younger than ours.”</p><p>“How would you know?” Yoongi snapped. He was near done with this conversation and talking to Jungkook. The younger boy seemed to have no filter.</p><p>#</p><p>"My whole life is gone. I worked so hard to get into the music industry and it's gone with the blink of an eye. I'm not even in the same universe anymore." Yoongi told them. He had dealt with harsh sunbaes, unsupportive parents and skeptical friends. Now, all of that was gone. Everything in the blink of an eye had turned to dust.</p><p>“Yoonie, are you okay?” Hyungwon’s voice asked him. He looked up and saw their three caregivers coming towards them. Wonho took Namjoon away, Kihyun reached for Jungkook and Hyungwon took Yoongi.</p><p>“Leave me alone.” Yoongi said through his tears. He just wanted to be left alone so he could gather his thoughts.</p><p>“What’s wrong? Tell hyung so I can fix it.” Hyungwon tried comforting him. He sat them done in a secluded spot of the playroom and placed Yoongi in his lap.</p><p>“Nobody can help me.” Yoongi was pretty sure that everything was in fates hands, unless there was some other supernatural force at work that just wanted to fuck with Yoongi.</p><p>“Not even your daddies?” Hyungwon wiped his tears. Yoongi shook his head. “Let’s go and meet them first, then you can decide whether they can help you or not.”</p><p>Yoongi didn’t get a chance to say anything as Hyungwon stood up and walked out of the room, carrying Yoongi on his hip. They entered another much smaller room that looked like an office. It had the desk and chairs in the middle of the far wall and a play area off to the left of the room.</p><p>Two men were already waiting in the room and they stood up when Hyungwon and Yoongi entered.</p><p>“Taehyung, Jimin this is Yoongi. He’s been having a rough day.” Hyungwon introduced them. Yoongi didn’t want to stay in this facility that he had woken up in but going out into the world with these strangers was even scarier.</p><p>“Hello, Yoongi. I’m Taehyung and this is Jimin.” The guy who spoke first had bright blue hair that attracted Yoongi’s attention. It reminded him of the time that he dyed his hair that color. His voice was also a calming deep, the kind of voice that sounded nice when it read out loud.</p><p>“Yoongi do you want to say hi?” Hyungwon asked him. Yoongi wanted to hide his face away but he was scared that it would make him look more like a baby. Not that it mattered, Jimin and Taehyung were clearly there to adopt a little who was near baby age.</p><p>“Its okay. Yoongi look what we got you.” The other man, Jimin, who had very fluffy looking pink hair, held out a black plush toy. Yoongi reached out his hand and took it from him. He let out a soft gasp when he saw what character it was.</p><p>“Kumamon.” Yoongi whispered, rubbing his thumb over the stitched red cheeks. “Thank you.”</p><p>“Do you want to come with us?” Taehyung held out his arms. Yoongi contemplated it. Jungkook and Namjoon were also getting adopted so he wouldn’t have any friends if he stayed. He was also sure that the facility wouldn’t keep him forever. It was an orphanage and after a certain amount of years they would probably force him to go with some random people that weren’t as nice as Taehyung and Jimin.</p><p>Satisfied with his reasoning, Yoongi stretched his arms out to the blue haired man.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Jungkook</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jungkook meets Hoseok and eats ice cream.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry this took me so long to get out. It didn't even take long to write, I was distracted...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jungkook had always been interested in age play. He always imagined himself with a little boy or girl that he would look after when they were little and go on dates with when they were big. So, waking up in a room that was clearly for babies while he wore clothes that were for babies was a shock.</p><p>He distinctly remembered going to sleep on his friend’s couch, drunk off his ass but still safe at a familiar location.</p><p>Now he was somewhere else. He knew that it wasn't a prank from his friends, they respected him enough not to take of his clothes or take him to a new and unfamiliar place.</p><p>The door opening pulled Jungkook out of his thoughts.</p><p>"Looks like Kookie's already awake." The person who opened the door said. It was a tall handsome guy dressed a grey hoodie and black jeans underneath a yellow apron with blue and pink trimming. He walked over to the crib that Jungkook was in and unlocked it. Jungkook dodged the man's hands and made for the door.</p><p>He wasn't expecting it to be so hard to run in a diaper or for the guy to catch him before he made it to the door.</p><p>"Whoa, where are you running off to?" The guy tightened his grip around Jungkook's waist.</p><p>"Let go. I'm not a little, you pervert." Jungkook tried fighting, but he had never met someone who was stronger than him. Jungkook worked out often and prided himself in his strength and height. The man who was holding him didn't look like he worked out and was only slightly taller than him but seemed to be much stronger than Jungkook. He tried landing a punch but someone else caught his hand.</p><p>“What a way to start off the day, Kihyun.” The newcomer said. He spun Jungkook around until his hands were wrapped around the struggling male’s body. This made it harder for Jungkook to do anything.</p><p>“Tell me about it. He’s never been this aggressive. Not even when he wakes up big.” Kihyun said. “Do you mind keeping him like that Wonho? I need to prepare his clothes for today.”</p><p>“No, I don’t mind.” Wonho answered. No matter how hard Jungkook fought, the man didn’t budge. Soon enough, Jungkook had tired himself out and hung limply in the man’s arms. “I just had to be on duty today.”</p><p>“Must be tiring, especially when you have to check on every little.” Kihyun agreed. Jungkook felt himself being lifted out of Wonho’s arms, not knowing when his eyes had shut. “Let’s get you dressed, Kookie. Then we can talk about that tantrum.”</p><p>***</p><p>Jungkook glared at the male in front of him. He didn’t need – or want – a daddy/caregiver and wasn’t going to let them give him one.</p><p>“He just woke up big today and hasn’t dropped.” Kihyun explained to the man that was supposed to adopt Jungkook. He looked at Jungkook with so much concern and it made the younger male want to hide. The three of them were sitting in an office, Jungkook on the lap of Kihyun and the other man across from them on his own chair.</p><p>“That’s okay. There’s nothing wrong with being big.” The man smiled, showing off a heart shaped grin. He looked so kind and bubbly. “Hello, Jungkook. I’m Hobi. I know that this must be quite scary for you, since you just turned eighteen a few months ago.”</p><p>Jungkook’s eyes widened. He knew that in this world he was eighteen, but he didn’t expect to have just <em>turned</em> eighteen. That meant that he was still supposed to be in high school, preparing to go to university or college. Those three years that he had worked his ass off were gone.</p><p>Jungkook could suddenly understand Yoongi pain. They were all supposed to be older. Supposed to have made it to somewhere, but now they were younger. Forced to start over in an unknown place.</p><p>“Hey, don’t cry.” Hobi wiped Jungkook’s tears. The latter didn’t even know that he was crying. “Since you are big, why don’t we go out for ice cream. Get you a breath of fresh air? If you want to come back here, then we can bring you back.”</p><p>Jungkook nodded, eager to get out of the facility. He didn’t care that it was with a stranger, he was in a world where he didn’t know anyone. Yoongi and Namjoon didn’t count because it wasn’t like they were caregivers. They were in the same predicament as him.</p><p>Hobi held out his hands to take Jungkook and the younger complied. He wondered if every caregiver in this alternate universe were born strong as none of them had problems with carrying a little. Jungkook also wondered if they were all built so tall. He was pretty sure that his normal self was as tall as Hobi. If not taller.</p><p>Hobi carried him out of the office, Kihyun following. Jungkook spotted Yoongi and Namjoon with their own ‘daddies’.</p><p>“Joon! Yoongi!” Jungkook called out making the two turn around. Hobi also turned to look towards the other males.</p><p>“Jin-hyung?” Hobi said, confusion in his voice.</p><p>“Hoseok-ah.” The man Hobi had called responded.</p><p>“Hobi!” The two people with Yoongi shouted at the same time.</p><p>Jungkook didn’t expect to start a chain reaction, but it turned out that Namjoon and Yoongi’s daddies knew Hobi. Jungkook rolled his eyes, wondering what the odds were of that happening. Then again, Namjoon and Yoongi had also woken up in a different world just like him.</p><p>“What are you doing here?” Hobi walked over to the man that Namjoon was standing with. He had dark brown hair that fell into his eyes, giving him a sophisticated but relaxed looked. Jungkook had seen that look on some of the rich kids at school.</p><p>The males with Yoongi also carried the same air. Hobi was different but the same. He had a sophisticated aura but dressed very down to earth, as if he had been at home when they called him out.</p><p>“Adopting. Hoseok-ah, this is Namjoon.” Jin-hyung introduced Namjoon.</p><p>“Nice to meet you Namjoon. Jungkook seems to be your friend already.” Hobi said, holding out a hand to Namjoon. It was weird to see someone treating Namjoon as if he were a caregiver and not a little, especially after the day that they had been through.</p><p>“Yes, he is.” Namjoon said quietly, casting a glance at Jungkook who was still in Hobi’s arms.</p><p>“Well, introduce us too.” One male, with bright blue hair, said. He was the one who was carrying Yoongi.</p><p>“Namjoon, this is Taehyung and Jimin.” Jin-hyung said, rolling his eyes.</p><p>“And everyone this is Jungkook.” Hobi said.</p><p>“This is Yoongi, he’s a little shy though.” Jimin, who had pink cotton candy looking hair, pointed to Yoongi who was hiding his head in Taehyung’s neck. Jungkook caught a glimpse of a plush animal in his hands.</p><p>Neither Namjoon nor Jungkook were surprised by Yoongi shyness. He seemed to be adjusting the worst to the entire situation and it didn’t help that he was a younger age than the rest of them. Jungkook felt for him. A few hours ago, Yoongi didn’t even know what little space or age play were and now here he was being adopted by two people.</p><p>“We are headed out to get ice cream, want to join?” Hobi offered. Jungkook secretly clutched the older male’s shirt, wishing that he hadn’t offered. While he didn’t mind Namjoon and Yoongi, having three other males around was more than he could handle.</p><p>“Not today, I already have plans.” Jin-hyung smiled apologetically.</p><p>“Us too and we don’t think Yoongi is ready for that.” Jimin said.</p><p>“Don’t worry about it.” Hobi nodded, clearly having felt Jungkook’s reluctance. “I’ll catch you guys later then. I promised Jungkook ice cream.”</p><p>“Later then.” They nodded.</p><p>“Say goodbye, Jungkook.” Hobi prompted, patting his diaper. Jungkook blushed and waved a hand, using everything in his power not to hide his face. It would have been better to not have seen the adoring looks that they offered him but hiding his face would have made him look more like a baby. Yoongi was the baby.</p><p>“Say bye to Jungkook and Hoseok-hyung.” Jin-hyung told Namjoon.</p><p>“Bye Jungkook and Hoseok-hyung.” Namjoon repeated dutifully. Jungkook wondered if he was getting used to the life already or if he had accepted his fate.</p><p>“Do you want to say goodbye to Jungkook and Hoseok-hyung?” Taehyung asked Yoongi. Yoongi untangled one hand and waved, still hiding his face. Hobi chuckled but waved goodbye to his friends. Kihyun led them out of the facility, a diaper bag on his shoulder.</p><p>“If you want then you can come back anytime.” Kihyun told Jungkook as he handed the bag to Hoseok. Jungkook nodded to show that he heard and understood. Hobi and Kihyun spoke for a bit before he and Jungkook left the facility. The car that Hoseok had waiting outside for them was quite expensive but not flashy. Jungkook nodded to show that he approved, making Hobi laugh.</p><p>“You like it?” Hobi asked as he opened the back door. Jungkook was about to nod again when he saw the car seat. He stiffened and Hobi looked from the car seat to Jungkook. “You don’t want to sit in it?”</p><p>“No, I’m not a little. I don’t need it.” Jungkook said. “I want to sit in the front.”</p><p>“I can’t let you sit in the front.” Hobi frowned. “Tell you what. You sit in the back, and you don’t have to sit in the car seat.”</p><p>“Fine.” Jungkook said after thinking a bit. Sitting at the back was fine, especially if he didn’t have to sit in the car seat. Hoseok placed him in the backseat and buckled his seat belt for him. The diaper bag was placed on the floor, right where Hoseok could reach it while he was sitting in the driver’s seat. He closed the door and went to his own seat, starting the car once he was comfortable.</p><p>“It is still too early for lunch, but I guess we can have a light snack before we get you your ice cream.” Hobi said as he drove away from the facility.</p><p>“Hobi?” Jungkook called as he started at the moving cars and buildings. He didn’t even know where in South Korea they were.</p><p>“Yes?” Hobi looked at him through the rear view mirror.</p><p>“That Jin-hyung, he called you Hoseok.” Jungkook said, a question hidden in his words.</p><p>“Yes, my name is Jung Hoseok but they call me Hobi.” Hobi – Hoseok – explained.</p><p>“Should I also call you Hoseok?” Jungkook looked at the older male.</p><p>“If you want. Don’t forget to add the honorific.” Hoseok told him. Jungkook nodded and continued to look out the window. Before long, they were pulling up outside a family restaurant. Hoseok went around the car and opened the door for Jungkook. “Do you want to walk by yourself?”</p><p>“Yes.” Jungkook said.  Hoseok paused and raised an eyebrow, as if waiting for something. Jungkook didn’t know what. “What?”</p><p>“It’s <em>yes, please Hobi hyung</em>.” Hoseok sighed and unbuckled Jungkook’s seat belt. He lifted the younger boy out of the car and set him down. Then reached for the diaper bag. Jungkook wanted him to leave it but knew that Hoseok probably wouldn’t. “Let’s go.”</p><p>Jungkook started to walk before Hoseok pulled him back and held out a hand. Jungkook had seen this with Namjoon and Wonho. The drill was the same most likely. Hold Hoseok’s hand or be carried. Jungkook refrained from whining or sulking as he took Hoseok’s hand.</p><p>“Thank you.” Hoseok smiled. They walked hand in hand to the restaurant and were greeted by a waitress.</p><p>“Welcome, table for two?” She smiled as she pulled out two menu’s. Jungkook noticed with distain that one menu was for littles.</p><p>“Yes, please.” Hobi happily smiled back.</p><p>“Should we bring you a highchair?” She asked as she led them to their table. Jungkook’s widened eyes filled with horror made Hoseok laugh.</p><p>“No thank you.” He said, giving Jungkook’s hand a little squeeze. When they reached their table, Hoseok sat opposite Jungkook and the lady gave them their menus</p><p>“Don’t hesitate to call if you are ready to order.” She smiled one last time before leaving.</p><p>“Look through the menu, if you don’t find something you want then you can take a look at mine.” Hoseok told Jungkook. Jungkook nodded and opened his menu. Their were many interesting foods that Jungkook wanted to try out. He was about to pick the grilled cheese sandwich with French fries when he realized that he didn’t have money.</p><p>Did the concept of adopting a little work the same as adopting a child? How was it fair on the caregiver when they had to provide for a grown adult. Yes their mentality was that of a child but it didn’t change their physical age.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Hoseok asked, somehow able to notice that Jungkook’s mood had dropped. He had always worked hard to provide for himself without the help of others, so relying on Hoseok for something as simply as his meal – ignoring the caregiving part – was hard on Jungkook. He was tempted to shake his hand and play it off but the look on Hoseok’s face made him crack.</p><p>“The money. I don’t have money.” Jungkook told him with a pout.</p><p>“That’s okay. I’m the one who invited you to lunch. SO I should pay.” Hoseok reasoned. Jungkook couldn’t argue with such logic so he nodded.</p><p>“Can I please have this one then?” He said, pointing to the grilled cheese option. The look on Hoseok’s face at his use of manners was worth it.</p><p>“What do you want to drink?” Hoseok asked, closing his own menu.</p><p>“Milkshake?” Jungkook said, he hadn’t seen it on the menu yet but it had always been his favorite.</p><p>“What flavor milkshake?” Hoseok pulled the littles menu closer to himself and looked through the different milkshake flavors.</p><p>“Banana.” Jungkook pointed at the familiar flavor. He had always liked creamy banana flavored drinks. Banana milk and banana flavored milkshakes were the best.</p><p>“Okay, cheese grilled sandwich with fries and banana milkshake.” Hoseok repeated and Jungkook nodded, a smile on his face. The waitress came back and took their orders before leaving. Hoseok had said that they were going to have light meals but Jungkook had skipped breakfast – timeout had interrupted it – so he was starving.</p><p>The food arrived pretty quickly and Jungkook tucked in.</p><p>“Slow down or you will choke.” Hoseok warned. Jungkook hummed in acknowledgement but only slowed down a fraction. A stray thought had him wondering if switching between worlds was the reason he was so hungry. Then it strayed to wonder if there was another Jungkook in his body trying to understand why they weren’t in the facility and why people didn’t condone being little. Jungkook briefly wondered how this Alternate Jungkook was handling his family and friends.</p><p><em>This</em> thought was the reason that Jungkook started choking. Hoseok went to his side and patted his back until he could breathe again. Hoseok handed Jungkook a glass of water. While Jungkook was drinking the water he noticed Hoseok playing around with his food.</p><p>Belatedly he realized that Hoseok had cut the left over sandwich in to bit sized pieces. This made Jungkook frown at the food.</p><p>“I warned you about choking but you didn’t listen.” Hoseok simply said. He puled his food from the other side of the table and continued eating, still sitting next to Jungkook. The latter wanted to complain but he was still hungry, so he swallowed the words with a bite of his fries.</p><p>When they were finished eating, Hoseok paid the bill and led Jungkook out of the restaurant, still holding his hand. It was when they reached the car that Jungkook refused to do as Hoseok wanted.</p><p>“What wrong, Kook?” The nickname seemed to slip off Hoseok’s tongue without his knowledge.</p><p>“Ice cream.” Jungkook pouted. He had left the facility with a promise of ice cream and while the meal had been amazing – excluding his revelation and thoughts – he really wanted that ice cream. Hoseok laughed.</p><p>“Don’t worry, I didn’t forget.” Hoseok said as he put the diaper bag in to the car. Then he reached for Jungkook. “I know a better ice cream place. An old family friend owns it and I’ve been having ice cream there ever since I was born.”</p><p>Jungkook narrowed his eyes but allowed Hoseok to put him in the car and buckle his seat belt.</p><p>*</p><p>Hoseok was right. Jungkook had never tasted such amazing ice cream in his life. It was even better than the ice cream that his mother made by hand. Jungkook had already finished his three scopes and wanted more. He looked longingly at the ice cream that was on displayed and sighed.</p><p>Hoseok’s laugh brought him out of his mild daydream. The older male pushed his own ice cream cup in Jungkook’s direction.</p><p>“You can have mine, but no more.” Hoseok smiled.</p><p>“Thank you, Hobi-hyung.” Jungkook said as he dug into the ice cream. Strawberry and lime ice cream wasn’t his favorite, but it was so good that Jungkook didn’t mind. Hoseok smiled and reached for the diaper bag. Jungkook watched him, not pausing with his ice cream eating.</p><p>“Have you decided if you want to go back to the facility?” Hoseok asked as he dug around the bag.</p><p>“If I stay with you. Can I have more ice cream?” Jungkook asked, licking the spoon. Hoseok laughed and pulled out a pack of baby wipes. He pulled out a few wipes and reached for Jungkook’s hands and face.</p><p>“Not today, but yes.” Hoseok wiped Jungkook’s face last, making sure to get all of the ice cream. Jungkook blushed at the thought that he had ice cream on his face. He normally ate very cleanly.</p><p>“Okay. Then I want to stay with you.” Jungkook decided. Hoseok smiled as he normally would but Jungkook could see his happiness. For some reason, he was very happy to have Jungkook agree to be his little. The thought confused Jungkook, but he was happy to have more ice cream, especially when the old lady who owned the store offered to give him ice cream anytime he wanted.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Might update once a week.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Yoongi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Taehyung and Jimin help Yoongi out. Yoongi has a secret.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm only posting today because tomorrow (10th) is my birthday and I don't like celebrating it. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yoongi couldn’t really complain about Taehyung and Jimin. They were nice to him all the way to their house and they even offered to buy him any meal he wanted. As nice as they were though, Yoongi didn’t feel any better about his situation. He felt even worse when he saw the baby stuff that they had bought him.</p><p>He knew what they were expecting but he was not it. He wasn’t a little. He wasn’t someone’s baby and he sure wasn’t supposed to be in that world in the first place. He was meant to be in his own world where age players did this stuff in the comfort of their own homes.</p><p>Yoongi glared at the tv that was in front of him. It was playing some kiddies show while Taehyung worked on the couch and Jimin prepared lunch for them. He didn’t even know what was playing but he was not amused by it. Yoongi turned to look at Taehyung, the blue hair barely peaking up over the laptop.</p><p>He wondered if he was allowed to change the channel or just stand up walk away. Did he have to ask for permission before he did something? Would they say no? Yoongi swallowed his fears of getting rejected and gently tapped Taehyung on the ankle. Taehyung closed the laptop a bit and looked at him, increasing Yoongi’s fear. He didn’t even know why he was scared.</p><p>“What’s wrong, Yoongi?” Taehyung asked, concern on his face. Yoongi swallowed in fear. There was no turning back now.</p><p>“Can I change the channel?”</p><p>“Do you want to or are you asking if you are allowed to?” Taehyung sat up properly.</p><p>“Both.” Yoongi answered, initial fear dissipating.</p><p>“Yes, you can change the channel, but I’ll have to first agree on what you want to watch before you watch it.” Taehyung reached for the remote and handed it to him. Yoongi started flipping through the channels, looking for something that he recognized. It was like this world had its own channels. There were channels dedicated to each classification.</p><p>Yoongi put the remote down when he did find anything interested. Instead he muted the tv and turned towards his caregiver. Yoongi could see that Taehyung was old than his current body. The male looked to be in his mid-twenties.</p><p>“Would you like music instead?” Taehyung asked, confused by Yoongi’s actions.</p><p>“No, I want to talk.” Yoongi shook his head.</p><p>“Talk about?”</p><p>“Everything. I don’t…” Yoongi trailed off, unsure of how to continue the sentence. He knew what he wanted to talk about but didn’t know how to put it into words.</p><p>“Do you want me to call Jimin?” Taehyung offered. “We could discuss this over lunch, which would give you enough time to figure out what you want to say.”</p><p>Yoongi nodded, liking the idea. Taehyung shut his laptop and put it to the side before he walked to the kitchen. Yoongi sat waiting for him to come back, listening to the hushed whispers of the two males. After a while, Taehyung came out of the kitchen with two glasses and a sippy cup before going back into the kitchen. Yoongi pulled a face but didn’t say anything. He stood and sat down where Taehyung had placed the cup – luckily not by the highchair.</p><p>Jimin came out with two plates while Taehyung carried the other plate and some cutlery. When everything was set up, they sat down and began to eat.</p><p>“Taehyung said that you had something to talk to us about.” Jimin started. Yoongi froze with a fork full of spaghetti inches from his mouth. He had forgotten to come up with a game plan.</p><p>“Is it about you not going into little space yet? We don’t mind.” Taehyung said.</p><p>“It’s – it’s not that.” Yoongi put his fork down, glad that they hadn’t given him chopsticks. The nerves of being in a new environment were making his hands tremble and he was pretty sure that he wouldn’t have been able to hold chopsticks with them. “I don’t even know anything about this <em>little space</em> that you keep talking about. I’ve never slipped or dropped or whatever.”</p><p>“Never?” Taehyung repeated, sharing a look with Jimin. Yoongi could already see from the way they acted that they had known each other for a long time. They were practically in sync.</p><p>“So, the facility never taught you anything? They never helped you slip?” Jimin asked.</p><p>“I don’t know if they did. I’m…” Yoongi sighed in frustration. He knew that they would think of him as crazy if he said that he was from another world. They would probably get him admitted into a mental institution as soon as they could. He didn’t want that, but he didn’t know what to tell them. He knew nothing about the Yoongi that lived in this world.</p><p>“It’s okay.” Jimin gently placed a hand on Yoongi’s. “Tae and I don’t mind helping you out. We can take all of this slowly, so you can get used to the idea of slipping and being in your headspace.”</p><p>“Why don’t we set some rules, just so we know what you are comfortable with?” Taehyung suggested, pulling out his phone.</p><p>“That sounds okay.” Yoongi nodded, taking comfort in the hand that was over his. He noticed that while Jimin had small hands, his were not any much bigger. They were way smaller than his hands when he was in his own world. It was like everything of his had been shrunken. He was even shorter than how he had been when he was this age. What age was this anyway? “How old am I?”</p><p>“How old are you?” Taehyung posed his typing and looked at Yoongi. Yoongi nodded.</p><p>“You’re 20.” Jimin answered. Yoongi nodded, thinking. He was 24 in the other world, four years older than how old he was now.</p><p>“Does this have something to do with your parents?” Taehyung asked, putting down his phone.</p><p>“My parents?” Yoongi tilled his head in confusion.</p><p>“Them abandoning you?” Taehyung asked.</p><p>“Taehyung!” Jimin said.</p><p>“It was going to come up sooner or later. We might as well talk about it now.” Taehyung shrugged. Jimin wanted to say something but refrained, clearly holding back because of Yoongi.</p><p>Yoongi was confused. He parents never abandoned him before. Because of his choice in career, their relationship wasn’t great, but they had managed to fix it after a few years. He had left his world on good terms.</p><p>It seemed that this world’s Yoongi didn’t get alone with his parents, to the point where they had abandoned him.</p><p>“Can we talk about the list? Please?” Yoongi asked, hoping that they would think that he was uncomfortable talking about his family. It worked and they dropped the topic, Taehyung picking up his phone.</p><p>“Why don’t we start with what you find uncomfortable about being little?” Taehyung said, already typing something.</p><p>“I don’t like diapers.” Yoongi said immediately. The reaction he got was another look between the two of them.</p><p>“Okay, anything else?” Jimin said while Taehyung continued to type.</p><p>“Pacifiers. I don’t like them or highchairs.” Yoongi added looking at the abomination to his left. Jimin smiled but said nothing. “And can I have better clothes? I don’t even know these characters. Can I also watch proper tv? Not cartoons.”</p><p>“So, no character clothes?” Taehyung repeated, typing.</p><p>“We can all discuss what you can watch. You might not be in little space but the things you do while big effect your little space and vice versa.” Jimin said, gently stroking Yoongi’s hand. Yoongi didn’t want to point out that he probably wouldn’t slip into the little space they kept talking about, so he just nodded his head.</p><p>“Anything else?” Taehyung looked up. Yoongi thought for a bit but nothing came to mind.</p><p>“Can I tell you when it happens?” He said instead.</p><p>“Sounds reasonable.” The two looked at each other while nodding. Taehyung put down his phone.</p><p>“Another thing. Since we are your caregivers, there are somethings that we also have to draw the line at.” Taehyung said and Jimin nodded along. Yoongi felt dread in his stomach. “If we think that this isn’t working or that there is something that needs to be done, let’s say you keep watching horror movies, then we are allowed to intervene and change it.”</p><p>“Or if we see that you need a pacifier to calm you down, we should be allowed to make you use one.” Jimin added. Yoongi had a feeling that they were talking about something specific, but he couldn’t put his finger on it.</p><p>“Okay, sounds fair.” Yoongi shrugged. They were the people who would be feeding him and taking care of all his expenses, the least he could do was let them do as they wished sometimes. He reached for his cup when he realized it was a sippy cup. The look on his face was enough for Taehyung to reach for his phone again.</p><p>“Let’s finish with lunch then we can make a list of shows and movies you can watch.” Jimin said, picking up his chopsticks.</p><p>*</p><p>Yoongi was ready to fall asleep standing by the time dinner was finished. Taehyung showed him to the guest bedroom, which was thankfully devoid of anything childish – and Jimin handed him clothes to were. They were plain, without any logos or markings on them. It was a big change from the Paw Patrol – according to the words on the label – shirt that he had been wearing earlier.</p><p>“Need anything?” Jimin asked as he and Taehyung stood as the door of the bedroom. Yoongi wanted to say no before he remembered the plush that he had gotten from them.</p><p>“Kumamon.” He said softly, trying with everything in his power to keep the blush off his cheeks. Taehyung left and came back with the toy. “Thank you.”</p><p>“Good night, Yoongi.” The two caregivers said before closing the door, bathing Yoongi in darkness. He didn’t mind because he had Kumamon with him.</p><p>*</p><p>Yoongi woke up from his nightmare, briefly not knowing where he was. It seemed to be early morning and the sunlight that shone through the blinds, cast a light on the unfamiliar room. When everything came back to him, he sank back down into his covers, hoping to get a little more sleep. That was when he felt it.</p><p>The bed was wet.</p><p>He sat up quickly and ripped off the blankets that were covering his legs. Yoongi looked down at himself in shock, unsure about how to feel. He, a 24 – 20 in this world – year old man had just wet himself. Yoongi bit his lip as he held back tears, not willing to let himself cry. It would just make him seem more like a baby. He got out of the bed and stripped off his clothes and the sheets – thankful that the duvet (comforter) was still dry – before throwing them into a corner.</p><p>Yoongi didn’t know how to deal with the wet bed so he set about the task of flipping it around. It took a lot of time and energy, specially since he was trying to be quiet. When that was done, he opened the windows to air out the room and get rid of the pee smell. Then he made the bed and hid the soak linen in the wardrobe. As long as the bed looked fine, Taehyung and Jimin wouldn’t suspect a thing.</p><p>Since it was early morning, Yoongi decided to go and take a shower. He could chalk his showering as an early morning routine he liked doing. When he was done showering, he found clean clothes on his bed, along with a pair of underwear. The closet where he had shoved the wet things was untouched. Yoongi breathed a sigh of relief and got dressed.</p><p>They didn’t know.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Jungkook</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hobi and Jungkook go home</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry it's late. I forgot I was supposed to upload a new chap.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jungkook almost fell asleep on the way to Hoseok’s house. He was full and the car was warm. As he dozed, Hoseok played soft music. Jungkook let the car lull him into a half-asleep state, not worried about anything bad happening. He guested that that was the nice part about being in the care of someone else, you got to let go of your worries.</p><p>“We are here.” Hoseok stopped the car, waking Jungkook up. Jungkook yawned as he looked around. He saw that they were in an underground parking lot. Hoseok opened Jungkook’s door and grabbed the diaper bag before buckling Jungkook and picking him up. Jungkook wanted to protest but decided against it because he was feeling a little tired. “Are you tired?”</p><p>Jungkook shrugged, not knowing what the correct answer to that was. He felt as if he were more emotionally tired than physically. The day had been long and emotionally taxing.</p><p>Hoseok took them into the elevator which from that alone helped Jungkook tell that the building was quite expensive. He wondered how it felt to have money.</p><p>Jungkook had come from a lower middle-class family. He had grown up having to work for things he wanted. His parents had taught him from a young age that some people just had to work harder than others, and his family happened to be one of them. He wondered if Hoseok was the same as him.</p><p>What surprised Jungkook was that the apartment took up an entire floor. He knew that Hoseok was rich, but the apartment was absurd. Its color scheme was grey, blue, and white, with accents of other colors. The walls were a light grey with the furniture being either dark grey or blue. Jungkook felt that the color scheme didn’t fit Hoseok. He came across as happy and colorful while his apartment was very down to earth and almost too perfect.</p><p>“What are you thinking about?” Hoseok asked as he walked down a hallway. He opened a random door that was a light blue-grey. The room inside took Jungkook’s breath away. Immediately Jungkook knew that it was his.</p><p>The rooms color scheme was red, white, and blue, more focused on the red. One entire with was red while the others were white. The bed was covered with a red duvet and had blue dinosaurs all over it. There was a red and white wooden chest of drawers sitting against a wall near the bed. Jungkook really liked the look of the fluffy red, blue, and white carpet at the center of the room. He could imagine rolling around it.</p><p>His favorite part of the room was the loft that was built above the bed. It had drawer stairs leading up to the top and a blue slide on the other side. The top of the loft had a small bookshelf filled with a variety of kids’ books and ornaments.</p><p>Hoseok put Jungkook down so that he could explore the room more. Jungkook gasped when he noticed a half bowl swing hanging in the other corner. It was tinted red with blue and white cushions. Jungkook sat down in it and gave it a little push. It swung slowly, clearly properly mounted into the sealing.</p><p>“You like it?” Hoseok asked, coming over to stand in front of Jungkook. The latter looked up and smiled happily.</p><p>“It’s amazing.” Jungkook said. As he felt the pillows in swing, he realized that the swing was big enough for two people. Particularly a little and his caregiver. “Thank you.”</p><p>“Come let me show you the rest of the apartment.” Hoseok held out a hand. Jungkook took it and let Hoseok pull him out of the swing. They left the room and Hoseok took him across the hallway. “This is my room, so if you need anything, you can just stop by.”</p><p>Hoseok’s room looked a little boring to Jungkook. It had the same emptying feeling that the rest of the apartment had. Jungkook doubted that Hoseok spent a lot of time – or any time – in the apartment.</p><p>The next rooms weren’t that important to Jungkook – or Hoseok apparently, as they looked barely lived in – like the office or the bathrooms. The room that did catch his attention was the playroom.</p><p>If Jungkook liked his bedroom, then he loved the playroom. It had multicolored walls that had different animation characters drawn on them. One of the walls was black and had a few chalk drawings on them. It took Jungkook longer than he wanted to admit, for him to realize that it was a giant chalk board.</p><p>There was a giant box of art supplies in one corner. Jungkook was going to go to them when he noticed the toy chest. It was really hard to miss it, or the toys surrounding it. One toy in particular stood out to Jungkook. He had seen a similar toy back in his own reality.</p><p>A pastel blue bunny.</p><p>Jungkook walked over to it and picked it up, aware of Hoseok’s eyes. It felt as soft as it looked and Jungkook immediately fell in love. He hugged it to his chest.</p><p>“It’s too much.” Jungkook said after a while. Hoseok’s soft smile turned to a frown. “I can’t take all of this.”</p><p>“Why is it too much?” Hoseok asked, walking over to where Jungkook was standing. “You do know that you deserve the world, right?”</p><p>“I might deserve the world, but it’s not my money.” Jungkook explained. He looked at the bunny before bending down to put it back. Hoseok stopped him, taking the bunny from his hands.</p><p>“I want to give you this. I want to give you the world.” Hoseok said, stroking the toy’s fur.</p><p>“Why, you don’t even know me?”</p><p>“Then let’s get to know each other.” Hoseok held the bunny out for Jungkook. “Let me show you why I don’t mind spending money on you and why you deserve to be spoiled rotten by someone else.”</p><p>Jungkook looked at the bunny, torn between taking it and leaving it. He looked up at Hoseok, trying to gauge his reaction as he reached for the bunny. Hoseok’s smiled was soft and gentle, but his eyes were shining.</p><p>He allowed Jungkook to take the bunny and did nothing but observe as the latter stroked its fur.</p><p>“Gureum.” Jungkook said as he looked up at Hoseok. “I want to name him Gureum.”</p><p>“That’s a beautiful name Jungkook. Why don’t we show you and Gureum around the apartment before we find something for us to do?” Hoseok smiled brightly. Then he looked at his watch. “It’s a little past one, so I think a nap should be fine before you can play with your toys.”</p><p>“I don’t need a nap.” Jungkook said. Hoseok gave him an odd look but let it go.</p><p>“Let’s finish with the tour.” It took a tour through the kitchen, gaming room and library for Jungkook to realize that he was tired. He wasn’t going to say that to Hoseok in case it made him come across as more of a baby. “Why don’t we sit down and watch a movie? I’m a little tired.”</p><p>“If you are tired.” Jungkook shrugged. He saw Hoseok smile. “Why are you smiling?”</p><p>“Nothing. Go and sit down while I get us something to eat, okay?” Hoseok gently nudged Jungkook towards the living room couch. Jungkook nodded and went to sit down. The couch was softer and much more comfier than he had expected.</p><p>Jungkook watched his socked feet hanging at inch above the floor, surprised that his legs weren’t long enough. He watched them for a while before he leaned back, hugging Gureum to his chest. He tried to keep his eyes open, waiting for Hoseok to return. It didn’t help and within a few minutes, Jungkook was asleep, his head gently lolling from side to side.</p><p>He vaguely felt someone lift him up and carry him to one of the rooms. Jungkook snuggled into the warmth and whined a bit when he was put down. He heard a soft chuckle and felt the person’s chest vibrate.</p><p>Jungkook was covered with a soft blanket and felt a gently pat to his head before he fell asleep.</p><p>***</p><p>“Jungkookie?” Jungkook felt Hoseok rub his shoulder.</p><p>“Hm?’</p><p>“Time to wake up. If you sleep any longer then you won’t be able to sleep later tonight.” Hoseok told him. Jungkook wanted to roll over and continue sleeping but Hoseok wouldn’t let him. The older man pulled him out of bed and placed him onto his feet. Jungkook wanted to whine and climb straight back into bed but Hoseok didn’t give him a chance.</p><p>He ushered Jungkook out of the room and into the playroom.</p><p>“But I wanted to sleep.” Jungkook said when he was placed in front of the chalk board. He was about to say something else when he noticed a bucket of markers. Back in his own universe, Jungkook used to doodle a lot with markers. He reached for the bucket.</p><p>“Are you going to draw me a picture?” Hoseok asked he handed Jungkook a drawing book.</p><p>“Should I?” Jungkook asked as he opened to the first page. On the inner cover the words <em>from Hoseok, to Jungkookie</em> were present. Jungkook smiled at them before he took out a light blue marker. Then he gasped.</p><p>“What?” Hoseok asked, concern on his face.</p><p>“We forgot Gureum.” Jungkook said. Hoseok’s face visibly softened.</p><p>“I’ll go and get him, okay? You stay here.” Hoseok stood up and left the room, coming back with in a few minutes, Gureum in hand. Jungkook lifted his hands, reaching out for the stuffed toy. Hoseok smiled and gave it to him.</p><p>“Thank you, Hobi hyung.” Jungkook said before he turned to face the drawing book.</p><p>“You’re welcome Jungkook. I’m going to go and start on some work in the office. Call me if you need me.” Hoseok ruffled Jungkook’s hair before he left. Jungkook wasn’t worried because he knew that the office was just across from the playroom, and that Hobi had left both doors open. Jungkook picked up the light blue marker.</p><p>“What should I draw for Hobi hyung?” Jungkook asked the bunny, although he knew he wasn’t going to get a response.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Namjoon chaps are coming out soon, maybe the next two or three will be about him and Jin. I don't know, we'll find out next week.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Namjoon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Early because I finished this on Saturday but didn't want to post it too soon.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Namjoon was unsure about how to feel about the man that was looking at him. He was handsome, yes – especially with those broad shoulders and porcelain skin – and he looked kind, but the thought of spending an indefinite amount of time in his care didn’t sit well with Namjoon.</p><p>“Hello Joonie.” The man said after talking a bit with Wonho and Mina.</p><p>“It’s Namjoon.” Namjoon said as he crossed his arms. He didn’t need this from them. He was a grown adult, even in this alternate universe.</p><p>“Sorry.” The man smiled. “Hello Namjoon. I’m Jin.”</p><p>“Hello, Jin.” Namjoon replied, forced to be nice since the man was trying.</p><p>“Did they tell you that you are going to go home with me?” Jin asked him.</p><p>“Yes.” Namjoon curt answer made Jin frown.</p><p>“Can I talk to Namjoon alone?” Jin asked the two other people in the room. They looked at each before nodding and leaving.</p><p>“We’ll be just outside Namjoon, shout if you need us.” Wonho said before he closed the door behind them.</p><p>“I don’t want you to feel like I’m forcing you into doing anything that you don’t want to do. If you want to stay here you can stay and if you want me to send you back home to your family then I’m sure we can arrange that.” Jin said softly. Namjoon took a moment to decide what he wanted. If he went home, would they notice that he wasn’t the same Namjoon that they sent away? What about if he stayed at the facility, would that be better? Staying with Jin was also an option. Either way, he wouldn’t be staying with people that he knew.</p><p>“Staying with you is fine.” Namjoon shrugged. It was better than staying with his parents and having them change his diapers or carry him. Oh god, would his sister do that with him?</p><p>Namjoon somehow managed to keep the horror of his sister changing his diapers off his face.</p><p>“Okay, let me get Wonho and Mina then we can leave.” Jin smiled. Namjoon liked his smile, it was strangely comforting.</p><p>*</p><p>“I am fully capable of undressing and washing myself.” Namjoon said as he pulled his arm out of Jin’s grip. Jin wanted him to take a bath after Namjoon had accidentally spilled his dinner on to himself.</p><p>“Namjoon, I just want to help.” Jin sighed.</p><p>“I don’t want your help. So get out.” Namjoon pointed towards the bathroom door.</p><p>“Namjoon.” There was a warning in Jin’s voice and it made Namjoon want to back down. The thought of having the older male wash him was enough to keep him in place though.</p><p>“Jin.” Namjoon fired back.</p><p>“It’s Jin hyung. You will address me with respect.” Jin said in the same tone. “You can take a bath on your own but keep the door open. I will leave clothes on the bed that you <em>will</em> wear. Then after that you can come to the living room where we will discuss rules and punishments.”</p><p>Namjoon huffed but Jin’s words left no room for disagreement. He nodded his head, and the older male left the bathroom, not forgetting to leave the door wide open. Namjoon was tempted to defy Jin and close the door but he didn’t want to find out what Jin would do if he disobeyed. He wasn’t interested in finding out the hard way what the punishments were.</p><p>Namjoon stripped off his clothes and got into the bubble filled water. The temperature of the water was just right, not being to hot or too cold. Namjoon laid back in the water and closed his eyes, letting the hot water work on his tense muscles.</p><p>Namjoon didn’t know when he fell asleep, but he woke up to the feeling of being pulled out of the water and a burning sensation in his lungs. He coughed so hard he was sure he was going to throw up. Jin’s strong arms pulled him out of the water and on to the soft carpet. It was a late revelation but Namjoon realized that he had fallen asleep and almost drown. In a bath.</p><p>“And this is why I–” Jin cut himself off and sighed. He gently patted Namjoon’s back as the younger male continued to cough violently. Then he slotted his arms underneath Namjoon’s knees and behind his back before lifting him up. “Let’s get you dry and into warm clothes. You’ve clearly had a long and eventful day.”</p><p>Namjoon couldn’t argue Jin’s point as the latter wrapped him in a fluffy towel and gently laid him on the bed. He had too many things happened in one day for it to be normal and it had drained him more than he had realized. He was plaint in Jin’s arms as the older male manhandled him until his body was dry.</p><p>Jin reached for the lotion and baby power and lathered them where they were needed on Namjoon’s skin before reaching for a diaper. Namjoon was too tired to protest, his lungs still sore from breathing in the soapy water. Jin dressed him into a blue and black onesie and matching fluffy socks. He picked Namjoon up and took him towards the head of the bed, clearly intending on tucking him in.</p><p>When he was in bed Jin sat on the side and rubbed Namjoon’s stomach and chest, humming gently. Namjoon felt his eyes slowly closing. He felt Jin tuck him in and leave the room, switching off the light but leaving the door open halfway.</p><p>*</p><p>When Namjoon woke the next day, he laid there thinking about what had happened the night before. He had never once drowned when he fell asleep so the whole experience was actually quite scarring. Namjoon contemplated if it had something to do with the fact that he was in an alternate universe. His body seemed to react to the classification he was given. It was as if it was his mind in another person’s body.</p><p>Jin walked into the room a soft smile on his face.</p><p>“Morning.” Jin opened the bedroom curtains and Namjoon got a chance to look around the room. The previous night, he had been to busy focusing on the fact that Jin wanted to wash him, then he had been out of it because of his near-death experience. “How are you feeling?”</p><p>“Fine.” Namjoon shrugged. Jin walked to the wardrobe and pulled out a few things. While he was busy, Namjoon looked around his new room. It was clearing for a child, with its two dark purple walls and Ryan themed bed sheets and shelves. Namjoon was pleasantly surprised that the yellow and purple worked well with each other, especially considering how much he like purple and the character Ryan.</p><p>Namjoon was also surprised that Jin knew what his favorite colors were and that he liked Ryan, though he suspected that the facility had told Jin.</p><p>Namjoon looked towards Jin and found the older male looking at him.</p><p>“Do you like the room? We can still modify it according to your taste if there is something that you don’t like.” Jin placed the things that he had collected on the end of the bed and pulled off the covers. He removed Namjoon’s onesie before laying him down on the bed.</p><p>“Yes, I do like it.” Namjoon said, trying to ignore the fact the Jin was just about to change his diaper. He was relieved to see that Jin had taken out a pull up and not another diaper. Diapers were for babies and even his alternate’s little self wasn’t a baby.</p><p>“So, you don’t want to change anything?” Jin wiped Namjoon’s private parts with a wet wipe, making the latter blush. He was surprised that Jin acted as if nothing odd was happening.</p><p>“Did you have another little before me?” Namjoon blurted out before he covered his mouth in shock. Jin paused briefly before continuing to change Namjoon.</p><p>“Only for a little while and it was years ago.” Jin slid a pair of mint green sweatpants up Namjoon’s hips before making him sit up. He pulled on a vest over Namjoon’s head before throwing a matching sweatshirt. Namjoon was happy that the sweatshirt had a Ryan and friends drawing on the front.</p><p>“Sorry, I shouldn’t have asked.” Namjoon said sheepishly. Jin cleared away the things he used to change Namjoon before lifting Namjoon off the bed.</p><p>“It’s okay. Go wait for me in the dining room while I make up the bed.” Jin said. Namjoon could feel the change in atmosphere and felt bad. He nodded and left Jin to fix the bed, thinking of a way to make it up to make it up to the older male. He hadn’t meant to bring up some painful past or anything like that, his curiosity had simply gotten the better of him.</p><p>Namjoon sat at the dinning room table, gently swinging his legs while he thought of something. He almost didn’t notice Jin walk into the room.</p><p>“What would you like to eat for breakfast?” Jin asked, reaching for the fridge door. Namjoon shrugged. “How about pancakes?”</p><p>“Okay.” Namjoon nodded, happy that he didn’t have to suggest anything. He was pretty sure that Jin wouldn’t have given him cereal if he had asked for it.</p><p>“What did you like eating before you went to the facility?” Jin asked as he started on the pancakes.</p><p>“Mainly cereal. I’m really bad at cooking.” Namjoon grimaced as he thought of the last time he tried cooking. The firemen promised to get him arrested for arson if he tried again.</p><p>“Well, then it’s a good thing I’m great at cooking. I once wanted to become a chef.” Jin smiled.</p><p>“What did you become instead?” Namjoon reached over and took a fruit from the fruit bowl. He chose an orange so he could roll it around.</p><p>“A publisher.” Jin laughed. “I spend more time publishing books on cooking rather than actually cooking.”</p><p>“That must be sad.” Namjoon mused. “But how do you publish books on cooking when you don’t cook?”</p><p>“There are people who write songs but can’t sing. It’s the same concept.”</p><p>“If you had the chance, would you change what you are doing?” Namjoon watched as the orange rolled off the table. Jin sighed and picked it up, turning it around in his hands before he gave it back to Namjoon.</p><p>“You really know how to ask difficult questions, don’t you?” Jin got back to the pancakes.</p><p>“Sorry. I don’t do it on purpose.” Namjoon hung his head.</p><p>“I didn’t mean it in a bad way.” Jin said gently. “Why don’t we finish with breakfast then head out to go and buy you somethings?”</p><p>“But I already said that my room was fine.” Namjoon lifted up his head, confused.</p><p>“I didn’t buy you things for your playroom. I wanted you to pick them yourself.” Jin told him. “So, do you want to go out today or should we do it another time?”</p><p>“Today is okay.” Namjoon shrugged.</p><p>“Good, then we are going shopping.” Jin said happily. Namjoon didn’t know why Jin was happy but he guessed that the older male liked to go shopping. Namjoon only hoped that things would go smoothly for them because he wasn’t a fan of shopping.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please remember not to comment things about me forgetting about a character. It really demotivates me. I first wrote this story with Namjoon in mind (hence why I started it from his perspective) but I want to properly convey each of their struggles properly so I need time for each chapter and character.<br/>Thanks to every one else for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Namjoon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Namjoon and Jin go shopping. Namjoon gets hurt.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm not sure if I'll be able to post in the upcoming two weeks so here you go!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The process of getting Namjoon ready for their day of shopping was much easier than Jin had thought it would be. Namjoon could see the slight shock on the older male’s face as he gave Namjoon a quick bath. In Namjoon’s mind, it was best to avoid what had happened the previous night. He was sure it was just his little side acting up but Namjoon didn’t want to be alone in the bathroom anymore – let alone in the bath.</p><p>So Jin happily helped him get ready. When they were done and Jin had also gotten Namjoon’s diaper bag ready, the two headed out to the mall. Namjoon was already used to the car seat that Jin had forced him into the day before so he didn’t fight it that morning.</p><p>“We should go to the furniture store first, then we can stop by the toy store and maybe an art store.” Jin said as he unbuckled Namjoon from the car seat. Namjoon simply nodded as Jin locked the jeep. He took the hand that Jin offered him and they headed off to the massive furniture store near the entrance of the mall.</p><p>It was bigger than anything that Namjoon had ever seen before. Namjoon was sure that it had everything anybody would ever need. They grabbed a cart and Namjoon thought back to the time that he and his younger sister would ride around in them while his parents were shopping.</p><p>Jin started with looking for a table. There were so many to choose from and Namjoon was already done with it all. His brain hurt just looking at the many choices.</p><p>“What kind of design are you looking for? You can pick out whatever you want.” Jin asked as he looked through the tables that looked big enough for Namjoon’s long legs. Namjoon was actually hurt to find that his legs were shorter in this universe. Everything about him was shorter/smaller. He was even an entire head shorter than Jin who looked to be the same height as Namjoon’s normal self. Still, Namjoon was quite tall.</p><p>Namjoon was about to shrug when he saw a Ryan and Friends themed table. He pointed it out to Jin and the older nodded before adding the box to the cart. They moved on to toy boxes next and Namjoon looked for any Ryan themed boxes. When he found it, he pointed it out to Jin, letting the older add it to the cart.</p><p>Namjoon was determined to pick out every Ryan furniture piece that he could find. Jin had stopped smiling at Namjoon’s choices but the younger male didn’t care. It was Ryan or nothing.</p><p>That showed when Jin wanted to get decorations for the room and his hand skipped the Ryan decorations and went to the Mickey Mouse one. Namjoon was already annoyed because Jin made him leave the Ryan bookshelves and they had instead taken Disney shelves.</p><p>“This one or this one?” Jin asked as he pointed between Mickey Mouse and Pluto ornaments. Namjoon shook his head.</p><p>“I want the Ryan one.” He said, trying to sound as reasonable as possible.</p><p>“Please pick between the two I suggested.” Jin asked, already sounding tired.</p><p>“Ryan.” Namjoon sulked and pointed at the one he wanted. Jin didn’t even look at where his finger was pointing, already knowing what he was pointing at.</p><p>“You know that you can’t have Ryan themed everything in your room.” Jin sighed. Namjoon crossed his arms and glared.</p><p>“You said I could pick out whatever I wanted, and I want that one.” He argued. He didn’t understand why Jin would allow him to choose only to argue with his choices.</p><p>“Ask nicely Namjoon.” Jin also crossed his arms, using the same tone that he had used the night before in the bathroom.</p><p>“No.” Namjoon huffed.</p><p>“Namjoon, if you want something then you have to ask for it nicely.” Jin repeated, an edge to his voice.</p><p>“I said no.” Namjoon stomped his foot and flailed his arms. This knocked down some of the things on display. Much to Namjoon’s dismay the porcelain Ryan that he was throwing a tantrum for also fell over, shattering when it hit the ground.</p><p>“Namjoon!” Jin said in disbelief as he also looked at the mess on the floor. Namjoon felt unwanted tears briming in his eyes. It reminded him of the time when he had accidentally broken his younger sister’s birthday present.</p><p>“I didn’t mean to.” Namjoon said quickly. He bent down to pick up the broken ornament but stumbled a bit and his hand landed on a shard. Jin quickly knelt next to him when he hissed.</p><p>“Let me see.” The caregiver gently took Namjoon’s hand and inspected it. Namjoon had the irrational thought that the cut was deep enough for him to need surgery. “Let’s get this cleaned up, okay?”</p><p>“Am – am I going to be fine?” Namjoon asked as Jin pulled him to his feet. He noticed an attended walking towards them.</p><p>“Yes, we just need to get it cleaned up and bandaged.” Jin smiled, instantly making Namjoon feel better.</p><p>“Do you need any help?” The attendant asked, taking in the whole situation. Namjoon caught a hint of annoyance in the man’s tone. He was offended that the man had the audacity to sound annoyed while Namjoon was bleeding to death. Namjoon gave the man a death stare.</p><p>“Just to clean this up. I’ll pay for the damages.” Jin said as he took the diaper bag out of the shopping cart. His tone suggested that he had also noticed the man’s annoyance. “We’ll be in the bathrooms.”</p><p>Jin gently wrapped an arm around Namjoon and ushered him to the bathrooms for littles that were located in the store. Once the door was locked behind them, Jin lifted Namjoon up and placed him on the counter next to the tap. He pulled out a medical aid kit from the bag and opened it. It was a small plastic green box with a red plus sign on the top.</p><p>Namjoon watched as he wet a few cotton balls with water and dabbed at Namjoon’s hand. He also pulled out a pair of tweezers and that made Namjoon move away.</p><p>“I’m not going to hurt you Namjoon. I just need to remove some of the shards that got into your skin.” Jin said softly, pausing to look Namjoon in the eyes. Namjoon was surprised by the honesty he saw in Jin’s eyes. Jin waited for him to nod his head before he continued. “You’re being such a good boy, Namjoon.”</p><p>“Ow…” Namjoon said when Jin pulled out a porcelain shard. It was really small but had still hurt.</p><p>“You’re doing very well Joonie.” Jin continued to say as he cleaned the cut, the nickname flowing out smoothly. It was only about 5cm in length but looked worse because of the amount of blood coming out of it. His words comforted Namjoon, making him feel like he wasn’t going to die. “You’re doing so very well. I’m proud of you.”</p><p>“Do I need stitches?” Namjoon asked, staring at the now clean cut. It was still bleeding but not as bad as before. Jin sprayed some ointment on it before back to the little box.</p><p>“No. Just a very big band aid.” Jin said as he pulled out the band aid.</p><p>“Ryan.” Namjoon smiled when he saw the character on the band aid.</p><p>“Yes, Ryan.” Jin laughed. He opened the band aid and gently placed it at the edge of Namjoon’s palm, just under his thumb. “There we go, Joon-ah. You were very brave for me.”</p><p>Namjoon gently touched the band aid. He looked up at Jin and saw the latter smiling softly, a strange look on his face. Namjoon remembered seeing that expression on someone but he couldn’t remember who or where. It was comforting and familiar but brought about an uncomfortable sense on nostalgia. He knew that it was someone from the alternate universe, most likely from when he was younger.</p><p>“Are you okay, Joon-ah?” Jin asked, bringing Namjoon back to reality. Jin had a frown on his face.</p><p>“Yes. Also thank you.” Namjoon pointed to his hand. Jin didn’t look like he believed him but didn’t say anything. He lifted Namjoon off the counter and packed everything back into the diaper bag. Namjoon waited until he was done before speaking up. “Sorry for breaking things and acting like that.”</p><p>“Don’t worry about, Joon-ah.” Jin held out his hand and Namjoon took it. Namjoon didn’t say anything about the nickname, he found that he didn’t mind Jin saying it. They walked out of the bathroom hand in hand. “As long as you learnt your lesson. Well done on saying sorry without being prompted to.”</p><p>Namjoon blushed at the praise. It had been such a long time since someone praised him for the little things. In his own universe, he was only praised on his achievements, mainly focusing on how smart he was. The change was odd but welcome.</p><p>“The damages have been rung up. Do you wish to purchase any items?” The attendant from before asked them when they returned to the checkout desk.</p><p>“No, just what was broken.” Jin said, gently squeezing Namjoon’s uninjured hand. Namjoon squeezed his hand back.</p><p>“I’m glad my little doesn’t break things in stores. She knows how to behave and she’s quite young.” The lady that was at the next counter over commented. Namjoon hung his head as his heart dropped. He didn’t know his behavior reflected badly on Jin. It hadn’t crossed his mind before, he was normally in charge of his own actions.</p><p>“Your point?” Jin said.</p><p>“Excuse me?” The lady turned around and looked at Jin. Jin glared back. Namjoon found the angry expression on Jin’s face out of place. Jin didn’t look like someone who got angry, maybe irritated, or annoyed but not angry.</p><p>“What is your point? Why are you sharing information about your little? I don’t remember anybody asking for your input.” Jin said as he swiped his card. When he was done entering his pin, he pointed the card at the lady, making a point to show off that it was a black card. The look on her face reinforced the phrase ‘money spoke’. “Please mind your own business next time. None of our littles need to see us fighting.”</p><p>“Here you go.” The cashier awkwardly handed him the receipt and Jin took it.</p><p>“Thank you. Let’s go Joon-ah.” Jin put his card away and took Namjoon’s hand again. They two of them walked out of the store, aware of the eyes that were on them. Namjoon didn’t dare breathe until they were clear of the store, on their way to another one.</p><p>“Sorry.” Namjoon said, looking at his shoes.</p><p>“Sorry for?”</p><p>“Making you look bad in front of other people.” Namjoon clarified. Jin stopped walking and turned Namjoon to face him. Namjoon was surprised when Jin knelt in front of him.</p><p>“Namjoon, what she said is not on you. Mistakes happen. To littles, caregivers, and baselines a like.” Jin took Namjoon’s hands in his own and Namjoon was amazed at the size difference between them. Jin’s hands felt warm over his. “She shouldn’t have said what she said because that wasn’t nice, it had nothing to do with her and she didn’t even know the full story.”</p><p>“But you still looked bad.” Namjoon pointed out, taking a chance to look Jin. The latter had a soft expression on his face with a glint of sternness.</p><p>“Namjoon. I don’t care about that. I care about you and whether you are happy or not.” Jin rubbed his thumb over Namjoon’s band aid. “It was an avoidable incident, yes, but that doesn’t mean you did anything wrong. You apologized, now we move on. Just ignore her and what she said, okay?”</p><p>“Okay.” Namjoon nodded, sniffing. Jin wiped tears that Namjoon didn’t know had slipped down his face.</p><p>“Good.” Jin ruffled Namjoon’s hair as he stood up. They resumed their walking, Jin lightly swinging their hands.</p><p>“Do we still need to keep shopping?” Namjoon asked as he looked at the stores.</p><p>“How about we just get you a few toys then get you some lunch. I’m sure you are hungry.” Jin suggested. Namjoon nodded. Toy shopping didn’t seem like such a tedious task.</p><p>“What about the furniture?” Surely, they couldn’t have a playroom without furniture.</p><p>“I’ll buy them online. It’s safer that way.” Jin waved his concern off.</p><p>“Will I get to choose?” Namjoon asked slowly. To his surprise, Jin burst out laughing. He had a funny laugh, like a windshield wiper on a rainy day. Namjoon felt drawn in by the older male’s unconventional laugh. It made Namjoon smile.</p><p>“You really want to pick your own room, don’t you?” Jin smiled when he was finished laughing. “Okay, you’ll get to pick what goes into the playroom. I might get someone to custom make some of the furniture though.”</p><p>“Was my bedroom custom made?” Namjoon asked as they walked into the toy store. Jin grabbed a cart and placed the diaper bag in it. Again, Namjoon stared longingly at the cart, wishing that he could climb inside. He let out a squeak when Jin lifted him up and placed him next to the diaper bag. “Am I allowed to sit inside?”</p><p>“Of course, you are, and even if you weren’t, you want to, so I’m going to let you.” Jin said as he started pushing the cart. Jin winked at him. “The customer is always right.”</p><p>Namjoon giggled and nodded. He noticed that Jin didn’t answer his question on his bedroom.</p><p>They didn’t have to go far into the shop for Namjoon to see what he wanted. It wasn’t even Ryan themed. Namjoon caught Jin’s attention and pointed.</p><p>“You want that one?” Jin asked, a smile on his face. Namjoon was sure that he was happy that it wasn’t Ryan themed. Jin walked over to the gigantic pastel blue koala and took it off the shelf. He made sure not to forget the little pillow that it came with. “Here you go Namjoon.”</p><p>“Thank you.” Namjoon said as he sat the koala next to him in the cart. It was so big that Namjoon couldn’t full wrap his arms around it. It took up so much space that Namjoon was sure that they wouldn’t be able to get more toys.</p><p>Jin started pushing the cart again, looking at things that might interest Namjoon. Namjoon occasionally offered his input but left it to his new caregiver, not interested in anything else other than the koala sitting next to him.</p><p>“Which one do you want?” Jin asked as he stopped the cart in front of a sea themed display. Namjoon didn’t have to search to find what he wanted.</p><p>“The crab.” Namjoon said as he stood up to reach it. The cart lurched and Jin rushed to catch the younger male, stopping Namjoon from crashing to the floor.  Namjoon stayed frozen in Jin’s arms, his heart beating wildly.</p><p>“You’ve been with me for less than 24 hours and you got hurt once and almost died twice.” Jin said, amusement in his voice. He placed Namjoon back into the cart, making sure the younger was seated. “Don’t move, I will get the crab.”</p><p>Namjoon nodded, still a little bit shaken up. He hadn’t thought about what would have happened if he stood up in the cart, he just wanted the crab. Namjoon leaned his face into the koala’s soft fur. It wasn’t long but it was still enough for it to tickle his nose a little bit.</p><p>“Are you okay, Joon-ah?” Namjoon felt Jin’s hand on his shoulder. Namjoon wanted to say that he was fine, but he didn’t feel fine. The thought of almost dying twice in an alternate universe was quite overwhelming. “Oh, sweetheart. Looks like you’ve had enough excitement for the day.”</p><p>Namjoon’s heart fluttered at the nickname as Jin lifted him out of the cart. Namjoon saw that the crab was added to the cart.</p><p>Jin held him as he pushed the cart to checkout. Namjoon wasn’t sure how he managed but he wasn’t complaining. Jin’s warm embrace was welcome after such dark thoughts.</p><p>“Need help with loading the car?” Namjoon heard someone’s voice ask Jin. He burrowed his head deeper into Jin’s neck.</p><p>“Yes, please.” Jin replied. The person kept talking to Jin but Namjoon wasn’t interested.</p><p>He was thinking about how he had reached that point, where he willingly hid himself away while being carried. Just the day before, he had been fighting with Wonho and Mina for all the little space things that they were forcing him to do. The change was jarring.</p><p>“What do you want for lunch?” Jin asked as the helper walked away. Namjoon pulled back and looked at the restaurants that were advertised outside the mall. He pointed to a random sign that looked nice. It said it was a burger and grill joint. “That one it is.”</p><p>Jin carried him all the way to the restaurant. When the got there, a chirpy waitress greeted them.</p><p>“Table with a highchair?” She asked as she grabbed two menus.</p><p>“No thanks.” Jin said, much to Namjoon’s relief. They were led to their table and she placed the menus on the table. Namjoon was placed on the seat first then Jin sat next to him.</p><p>“I’ll be back in a little while to take your order.” She smiled and left.</p><p>“Is a burger fine?” Jin asked as he looked through the littles menu. Namjoon nodded and placed his head on the table. “Oh, I got something for you.”</p><p>“You did?” Namjoon lifted his head, interested piqued. He wondered why Jin hadn’t given him the gift earlier on. Jin reached into the diaper and bag and pulled out a light blue stuffed animal. Namjoon let out a please noise when he found that it was a mini version of his giant koala. It meant that he could carry it everywhere with him. He still preferred the big version though. “Thank you.”</p><p>“Did you think of what you going to name it?” Jin asked as he flipped through the littles’ drink menu. Namjoon saw that he stopped by the juices section.</p><p>“I don’t know yet.” Namjoon shrugged. Jin hummed and nodded as he picked up his own menu. “What do you think I should name it?”</p><p>“It’s yours. It would be wrong for me to give it a name.” Jin smiled. “Is it a boy or girl?”</p><p>“Boy.” Namjoon said immediately. The waitress and Jin placed the order for them, ordering apple juice for Namjoon with his meal.</p><p>Jin pulled out his phone when he got a text so Namjoon spent his time playing with his new toy. He found it weird using the toy to keep himself busy. Most of the time he had his phone, a good book or who ever he went out with to keep him busy while he waited for his food.</p><p>By the time the food arrived, Namjoon was surprised that he didn’t die of hunger. Jin placed a piece of his steak on to Namjoon’s plate for him to taste.</p><p>“How is it?” Jin asked when the piece was in his mouth.</p><p>“Its good.” Namjoon nodded. He reached for his burger and took a bite. Namjoon filed the restaurant’s name away, for whenever he was feeling like take out. Their food was amazing. Namjoon was enjoying his burger so much that he didn’t notice when the filing started falling out the back of the burger. He had been holding it over his lap when it fell apart, most of it falling to the floor.</p><p>“Oh, Joon-ah.” Jin said when he noticed. Namjoon looked at what was left of his burger, then pouted. Jin took the remainder and placed it on the plate. Then he started cleaning the younger male up.</p><p>“And I was enjoying that.” Namjoon sulked as Jin cleaned him up.</p><p>“How about chicken nuggets instead?” Jin asked when he had cleaned most of it up. There was still sauce and lettuce bits on Namjoon’s t-shirt and pants. Jin flagged the waitress down. “Can we have a serving of chicken nuggets?”</p><p>“Car or dinosaur shape?” She asked.</p><p>“Dinosaurs.” Namjoon said as he shoved a fry in his mouth angrily. She nodded and left.</p><p>“Here, you can have some of my steak while we wait.” Jin said as he placed a few cut up pieces of steak on to Namjoon’s plate.</p><p>“Thank you.” Namjoon sat up and ate the steak, picking up the blocks with his fingers. When he was almost done with his food, the nuggets arrived. Namjoon was hungry enough to have space for them too, and it wasn’t like he got a chance to eat most of it. He had gotten three bites into it before it fell apart.</p><p>“We should come here often.” Jin commented. “I wonder what’s on their breakfast menu.”</p><p>“I don’t want breakfast here.” Namjoon shook his head.</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“I like your breakfast. The pancakes were really nice.” Namjoon said shyly. He wasn’t used to complimenting people. He picked up a t-rex shaped and bit it’s head off.</p><p>“Thank you Joon. That was nice of you to say. I’ll make pancakes for breakfast tomorrow?” Jin promised holding out his pinkie.</p><p>“With chocolate pieces?” Namjoon asked, nugget a few centimeters from his mouth.</p><p>“With chocolate chips.” Jin laughed. Satisfied, Namjoon linked their pinkies and sealed it with a stamp. Then he got back to eating.</p><p>When they were done, Jin took him to the bathroom to change his clothes. Namjoon was impressed that Jin had the foresight to pack an extra set of jeans and a t-shirt. He figured that as a caregiver it was a must. The one part that Namjoon didn’t like was changing his pull up. Somehow, sauce had ended up on the waist band so Jin decided to swap it out for another one. When the process was over, Jin paid and they left. Namjoon found that Jin had placed the koala in the seat next to his car seat, even going as far as to buckle it in. The sight, while funny, warmed Namjoon’s heart.</p><p>Jin buckled him in and got into the front seat.</p><p>“Ready?”</p><p>“Home?” Namjoon asked. Jin nodded. Namjoon didn’t want to go home just yet but he was tired. He guessed that it was because so much had happened in one day. He gently rubbed his hand over the Ryan band aid. “Yes, I’m ready.”</p><p>“Then let’s go home.” Jin started the car.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter is either Yoongi having accidents and an existential crisis OR Jungkook ignoring Hobi, who knows 😉</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Jungkook</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jungkook and Hoseok fight.</p><p>Because of ice cream.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm <em>so</em> sorry. I've been so busy lately, my brother got married and I was the best man, then I went on vacation and forgot my laptop at home, and when I came back I got food poisoning.</p><p>Anyway, here's your chapter. I was thinking of updating every Tuesday and Thursday, since I haven't updated for a month. But we'll see how that goes...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jungkook started on the table in the ice cream parlor. The best drawing for Hoseok would have to be their time at the ice cream parlor. Hoseok had seemed so happy and carefree when they were there, even though he hadn’t done much besides eat ice cream.</p><p>Jungkook’s drawing skills weren’t on the same level they were on in his own universe, but he was sure that he would be able to make something that didn’t look too bad. The crayons that he had would make it a little difficult but Jungkook had worked with more difficult mediums.</p><p>“How’s drawing going?” Hoseok said as he walked into the room.</p><p>“Don’t look.” Jungkook turned his page around and crossed his arms over the paper.</p><p>“Okay, I won’t look.” Hoseok laughed. He sat down across from Jungkook but made sure that he wasn’t looking at the paper on the table. “What do you want for dinner?”</p><p>“Can we have ice cream?” Jungkook asked, a hopeful look in his eyes. He wanted to taste the chocolate and caramel ice cream mix next.</p><p>“We can’t have ice cream for dinner.” Hoseok laughed, making Jungkook pout. The only reason that he had agreed to stay with Hoseok was because he could have all the ice cream that he wanted.</p><p>“Then anything is fine.” Jungkook shrugged. He went back to his drawing, not caring if Hoseok saw or not.</p><p>“How about we have ice cream tomorrow?” Hoseok offered. Jungkook lifted up his head, a smile on his face. “But only if I’m not busy. Okay?”</p><p>“Yes.” Jungkook nodded his head.</p><p>“So, dinner?” Hoseok stood up and held out his hand.</p><p>*</p><p>Jungkook was up early in the morning, ready to have ice cream. He jumped out of his (very comfy) bed to go and find Hoseok.</p><p>“Well, it not my fault that he didn’t do his part on time. This entire album was supposed to done by us together, as a team. So, stop asking me to pick up his slack.” Jungkook heard Hoseok shout as he walked into the hallway. The door to Hoseok’s office was open and Jungkook could hear the older man pacing.</p><p>He tentatively stuck his head around the door frame and found a disheveled looking Hoseok frustrating tugging at his hair as he shouted on the phone.</p><p>“Oh, would you shut up, you–” Hoseok turned around at that moment and saw Jungkook. He offered Jungkook a small smile before turning around muttering his phone, dropping the call when he was done. “Morning, Kook. What do you want for breakfast?”</p><p>“Ice cream?” Jungkook asked. Hoseok smiled but Jungkook could see that it was not as sunny as his other smiles.</p><p>“Not for breakfast, Jungkook.” The caregiver told him. Jungkook frowned and crossed his arms. He wished he were back home so that he could eat whatever he wanted whenever he wanted. He was an adult, so why did he have to listen to what Hoseok said about eating ice cream for breakfast.</p><p>“Whatever then.” Jungkook said as he followed Hoseok out of the room.</p><p>“How about French toast?” Hoseok asked when they reached the kitchen. Jungkook shrugged and went to sit on the couch, hoping to convey his annoyance at the lack of ice cream for breakfast.</p><p>*</p><p>Jungkook was now livid.</p><p>“No, you can’t have ice cream for lunch.” Hoseok had said when lunch time had rolled around and Jungkook had patiently waited for the ice cream.</p><p>“Why?” Jungkook crossed his arms, tightening his grip on Gureum.</p><p>“Because I have to work, Kook. I know I said that we would go out later, but I’m really busy and going out will take time I don’t have.” Hoseok tried to explain. Jungkook didn’t care. This was why he hated adults, especially ones who lied.</p><p>Jungkook huffed and left the office, deciding to ignore Hoseok and anything he had to say since it would most likely be a lie.</p><p>“Jungkook! We can try again tomorrow?” Hoseok said as he followed him into the playroom. Jungkook turned his back towards the older male and started to play with his cars and Gureum.</p><p>“Gureum, we have to play with each other, since we have no one else to play with. You can play with that car and I’ll play with this car.” Jungkook handed a car to his bunny, placing it on its lap. He heard Hoseok sigh.</p><p>“Do you want me to play with you?” Hoseok asked.</p><p>“I want ice cream.” Jungkook looked at him with narrowed eyes before turning back to his game. Hoseok sighed again before leaving Jungkook alone.</p><p>Later, he brought Jungkook’s lunch – fries and chicken nuggets – to the playroom and left him alone again.</p><p>*</p><p>“Jungkook, it’s naptime.” Hoseok told him. Jungkook was sitting on the couch trying to watch tv and as trying to hide the fact that he was tired. He shook his head and turned away from Hoseok. “Kook, there are many things that I will let you get away with, but you need naptime.”</p><p>“I need ice cream.” Jungkook retorted, still not looking at the caregiver.</p><p>“I’m going to get you some milk, then you are going to sleep, no questions.” Hoseok put his foot down. Jungkook watched him walk around the kitchen. He gasped when the fridge opened.</p><p>“Banana milk.” Jungkook said, making Hoseok pause.</p><p>“Do you want banana milk?” Hoseok asked, holding up one carton out of the six pack. Jungkook nodded his head. “And if I give you banana milk, will you go to sleep?”</p><p>Jungkook thought about this. He really wanted banana milk, but he didn’t want to go to sleep. If he went to sleep, then they wouldn’t go and get ice cream. But he really wanted banana milk.</p><p>He nodded his head and saw Hoseok try and hide a smile.</p><p>Two minutes later, Jungkook had warm banana milk with a straw in his hand. He happily sipped his drink as he watched tv. It didn’t take long for his to get sleepy.</p><p>*</p><p>Jungkook woke up with a sticky feeling in his mouth and drool on the side of his face. He reached up to wipe it away and found that the banana milk had split. Jungkook was used to having drink split on him before. He older brother Junghyun had a child and Jungkook had work in a family restaurant before.</p><p>What made him sad though, was that fact that the banana milk had split on Gureum. The bunny was half covered with the drink and it had dried, leaving a soft shell coating the bunny’s fur.</p><p>Jungkook felt tears sliding down his face as he stared at the mess in front of him. He had just gotten Gureum and already ruined the bunny’s fur, making it impossible for Gureum to be the same ever again.</p><p>“I’m sorry Gureum. I didn’t mean to.” Jungkook sobbed as he hugged the bunny. He pulled his face away from the matted fur and looked at how sad Gureum looked. It only made Jungkook cry harder.</p><p>“Kook! What’s wrong?” Hoseok asked as he ran in to the living room.</p><p>“Gureum is ruined.” Jungkook hiccupped. Hoseok moved the blanket that he had used to cover Jungkook to the side and sat down on the couch.</p><p>“He’s not ruined, Kook.”</p><p>“He is and he hates me now because I’m the one who ruined him.” Jungkook said as he looked at the stuffed animal in his hands.</p><p>“Gureum could never hate you. It was an accident and friends always forgive each other for accidents.” Hoseok told him.</p><p>“Really?” Jungkook looked between Hoseok and Gureum, trying to figure out if Hoseok was lying. The older male seemed to be telling the truth. “But Gureum is still ruined.”</p><p>“No, Gureum just needs a bath.” Hoseok smiled. “Just like you.”</p><p>“Gureum just needs a bath, then he’s going to be okay?” Jungkook ran his hand over the dirty fur.</p><p>“Yep, one baht then Gureum is going to be okay.” Hoseok nodded his head.</p><p>“Come Hobi hyung! We need to give Gureum a bath.” Jungkook hopped off the couch and took Hoseok’s hand, intent on dragging him to the bathroom. Hoseok let it happen.</p><p>“Jungkook, the laundry room is not this way.” Hoseok said as they neared the bathroom.</p><p>“There’s no bath in the laundry room.” Jungkook told him. Realization crossed Hoseok’s features.</p><p>“Jungkook, Gureum can’t have a bath like you and me.” Hoseok told him slowly.</p><p>“But you said that Gureum needs a bath.” Jungkook stopped and crossed his arms. He wasn’t sure if he still like Hoseok. The older male never stuck to what he said, first with the ice cream and now with Gureum’s bath.</p><p>“The kind of bath Gureum has is in the laundry. The washing machine is built so that it can clean Gureum thoroughly. When Gureum comes out, he will be as good as new.” Hoseok explained.</p><p>“Just like a car and a car wash?” Jungkook asked, understanding where Hoseok was going.</p><p>“Just like that.” Hoseok ruffled his hair and pulled him towards the laundry. Jungkook watched as he set everything up and reluctantly placed Gureum into the washing machine. He held a handout to Jungkook. “Come let’s go.”</p><p>“What if Gureum gets lonely or scared?” Jungkook asked.</p><p>“Gureum won’t get scared because he’s had baths before. Do you get scared when you take a bath?” Hoseok asked making Jungkook shake his head. “Then don’t worry about Gureum, will check on him when you are finish bathing.”</p><p>Jungkook looked back at the spinning washing machine before taking Hoseok’s hand and followed Hoseok to the bathroom. He sat on the closed toilet lid while Hoseok ran a bath and added bubble bath. The bathroom was filled with the smell of strawberries.</p><p>Jungkook nearly pulled away when Hoseok stepped closer to him. The first day that he had gotten there, Hoseok had allowed him to wash himself, but it seemed like Hoseok wanted to do it. Jungkook was unsure about how to feel about it, but he supposed that Hoseok wouldn’t do anything that he didn’t want.</p><p>Jungkook stood still as Hoseok undressed him, before stepping into the bath. The water was just perfect, shocking Jungkook. He never had someone else run such a nice bath for him. Hoseok lathered up a washcloth and started washing Jungkook’s back.</p><p>Jungkook let him, enjoying the soft ministrations.</p><p>Within ten minutes, Jungkook was washed. Hoseok stood him up and wrapped him in a fluffy towel. Then he surprised Jungkook by picking him up and carrying him to the bedroom.</p><p>Hoseok dried him and dressed him into his pajamas, despite it being only four in the afternoon. When they were done, Hoseok took him to the playroom.</p><p>“I’m going to check on Gureum, then wash the bath and clean the couch. Play here until I get back, okay?” Hoseok said. Jungkook nodded, anxious to see Gureum again.</p><p>The wait for Gureum took another hour, and by then Jungkook was pretty sure that he was never going to see his new friend ever again.</p><p>“Jungkook, looks who’s here to play.” Hoseok said cheerfully from the doorway. Jungkook wasn’t interested in playing with anyone but looked up obediently. He was shocked to find Gureum in Hoseok’s hand.</p><p>“Gureum!” Jungkook stood up from where he was drawing a picture and ran to his stuffed animal. The bunny looked as clean as it had when he first got it, and it smelled like peaches. “Thank you Hobi.”</p><p>“It’s a pleasure, Kook.” Hoseok ruffled his hair. “Why don’t you go back to playing while I get dinner ready?”</p><p>“Okay.” Jungkook said cheerfully.</p><p>“Since you had a rough day today, we can go out for ice cream tomorrow. I promise.” Hoseok said. Jungkook held out his pinkie and Hoseok linked their pinkies together and sealed the promise with a stamp.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Yoongi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yoongi and Jimin spend time together. And Yoongi realises that he might be in way over his head.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I got distracted watching Chicago Fire...</p><p>Anyway, I don't think that I'm going to give myself deadlines because clearly I can't stick to them.</p><p>Also, thank you for all the New Year wishes! Happy New Year to you too. Don't worry, I recovered nicely thanks to my family.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yoongi had never been so glad that both Taehyung and Jimin weren’t in the living room with him when he sprinted to the bathroom. He barely had time to close the door and pull off his pants before his pee came out. Any longer and Yoongi would have been covered in pee.</p><p>“Yoongi? Everything okay?” Jimin’s voice came from the other side of the door.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m fine.” Yoongi shouted back.</p><p>“Okay, Tae is gone out to get something and will be back soon.” Jimin told him after a pause.</p><p>“Okay.” Yoongi answered as he flushed. He heard Jimin walk away and breathed a sigh of relief. He wasn’t sure that he would be lucky next time. Yoongi thought back to how he had been comfortably watching tv, trying to figure out who the bad guy was in the tv show. Next thing he knew, he needed the bathroom really bad. If close calls were going to come that close, then Jimin and Taehyung would most probably decide to intervene. That was the last thing Yoongi needed.</p><p>He wanted his space to try and figure out what was going on and what to do about his situation. Yes, he had agreed to live with Taehyung and Jimin but that was only because he didn’t want to stay in the facility. And he’d rather be in a new environment where he knew that nobody knew him rather than an environment where they had gotten to know the Alternate Yoongi.</p><p>Yoongi really wasn’t looking forward to the day when he met someone he was supposed to know. Luckily, he already knew that meeting his Alternate parents wasn’t going to happen, not with the way they treated Alternate Yoongi.</p><p>He left the bathroom and found Jimin sitting on the living room floor, playing around with a stack of books. Upon closer inspection, Yoongi found that the books were coloring in books.</p><p>“You want to color?” Yoongi asked as he tentatively sat down on the floor next to Jimin. He was merely curious, not interested in coloring himself.</p><p>“You can watch tv, don’t mind me.” Jimin smiled and opened a huge box of art supplies. Yoongi watched him choose a random coloring book – it said something about coloring for adults – and start to color.</p><p>“Why are you coloring?” Yoongi asked, interest more piqued than he would like to admit.</p><p>“It’s quite soothing. I can just make a picture come to life and I don’t even have to think much about it.” Jimin explained, reaching for a wind-up crayon. Yoongi nodded and continued to watch Jimin color. “You can join if you want. There are many other books to choose from.”</p><p>Jimin pushed the stack towards Yoongi and he hesitated before grabbing the first one on top. It had a mandala on the front and some writing. <em>Soothing Mandalas for Adults</em>, Yoongi read. He put it down and sifted through the pile for one that looked interesting. When he found one, he fixed the pile and flipped through the book, looking for something he wanted to color.</p><p>“Disney fan?” Jimin asked as he looked at the book Yoongi had chosen. It was a blue Disney animation themed book with a lot of Disney characters on the front cover.</p><p>“I used to watch it with my friends a lot, when we were younger.” Yoongi answered, stopping on a page with Simba and Mufasa. He picked up a yellow color and started on the sun.</p><p>“Have any favorite movies?” Jimin picked the black color for the background of his picture. Yoongi noticed that he was working on a picture of a ship out at sea and a light house.</p><p>“Mulan, but only the first one.” Yoongi answered. He wasn’t sure if that was Alternate Yoongi’s favorite movie but at that point he didn’t care. He wasn’t going to concern himself with being some one he didn’t know and had never met. Yoongi was still Yoongi, no matter the universe.</p><p>“I like The Lion King even if it’s a bit sad.” Jimin hummed and nodded.</p><p>“I don’t like it <em>because</em> it’s sad.”</p><p>“What do you like about Mulan then?”</p><p>“That’s she’s strong and does want she wants to help her family and protect the ones she loves.” Yoongi said after he thought for a while. He had never been asked why he liked Mulan before. “And she saves Shang not the other way around, which makes her better than most of the other princesses.”</p><p>“That also happens in the princess and the frog.” Jimin pointed out. Yoongi huffed and reached for a color that looked like a mixed between yellow and orange. He smiled at the name on the side, <em>Yellow Orange</em>.</p><p>“Yes, but the prince was a dick in the beginning.”</p><p>“Language.” Jimin lightly scolded.</p><p>“Sorry.” Yoongi responded automatically, even though he didn’t know why. He was used to swearing often, especially when he was annoyed. All his friends knew that. Yoongi then remembered that he had not friends in the alternate universe.</p><p>“It’s okay.” Jimin smiled. “So, I’m guessing that Tiana isn’t next on your list of favorite princesses?”</p><p>“I think Moana has to be next.” Yoongi mused. He realized, as he thought about the next princess in his list, that he had never had a conversation like this before. Not one about things so trivial. He wondered if it was because he was in an alternate universe that he was behaving like this or if it was for another reason. Maybe it was the effect Taehyung and Jimin had on him. Speaking of Taehyung. “Where’s Taehyung?”</p><p>“Gone to the grocery store, we are running low on some things.” Jimin answered. Yoongi nodded and reached for a dark blue color name <em>Night Blue</em>. Yoongi thought that the person who named it probably thought that they were smart.</p><p>“What do you two do for a living?” Yoongi decided to ask. He was already asking questions so he might as well sate his curiosity and learn more about the people he would be staying with for an indefinite period of time. “It must be something easy if you can sit at home and color.”</p><p>“Taehyung’s a fashion designer and I own the shop that sells his designs. Sometimes we model his designs ourselves.” Jimin said after laughing. “So, we can lazy around if we want, we’re the bosses after all.”</p><p>“I also wish I was the boss of somewhere.” Yoongi said absentmindedly.</p><p>“It’s not as nice as it seems though. We only took a month of leave off, so we’ll have a mountain of work waiting for us when we get back.” Jimin explained further.</p><p>“Never mind.” Yoongi muttered and got back to his coloring.</p><p>“Oh yeah, we were talking about Moana. Why did you like her?” Jimin changed the subject back to their previous topic. Yoongi didn’t mind, he quite liked talking about things like his movie preferences, even if it was with someone he hadn’t known for very long.</p><p>“She had nice songs.”</p><p>“So, you like her for her songs?” Jimin laughed, his eyes crinkling.</p><p>“And her grandmother, but also the fact that she followed her heart and did her best even though she was sometimes afraid.”</p><p>“Are <em>you</em> afraid?” Jimin asked, catching Yoongi off guard. He was clearly asking because Yoongi was also faced with new decisions that didn’t fit in his usual lifestyle. For a split second, Yoongi wondered if Jimin knew that he was from an alternate universe.</p><p>“Minnie, Yoongi.” Taehyung’s voice interrupted them as he walked into the apartment. “I’m back.”</p><p>“We’re in the living room.” Jimin shouted back. “Do you need help with the bags?”</p><p>“Yes please.” Came Taehyung’s grateful sounding voice.</p><p>“I’ll be right back.” Jimin said as he stood up and left the living room. Yoongi wasn’t paying attention to him. He was still thinking about Jimin’s question.</p><p>
  <em>Was he afraid?</em>
</p><p>Yoongi stood up and left the living room, intending on finding a place to think quietly. He stopped in front of his room and looked at its blandness. It didn’t feel like the best place to think, especially after what happened that morning.</p><p>He was about to leave when he spotted the Kumamon plush sitting on his bed. As a last-minute decision, he grabbed it and continued his trek through the apartment, clutching the doll.</p><p>Yoongi reached a room that he hadn’t see before and opened the door. What was inside floored him.</p><p>It was a playroom, clearly designed for him with its dark colors and Kumamon themed furniture. Yoongi slowly stepped into the room, reality about his situation hitting him like a train. He stood in the center of the room and took in everything around him, letting his emotions and thoughts collide.</p><p>They wanted him. They adopted him and made sure that the house was catered to his needs. They actually wanted him.</p><p>Yoongi didn’t know how to feel about that. Yes, in his universe he didn’t have the best relationship with most of the people he knew but he was still wanted. They knew the kind of person he was and still wanted to be around him. They put up with his grumpiness and anti-socialness but still called him out to drink with them. They knew him so they knew that he wasn’t a bad person.</p><p>Then there was Taehyung and Jimin, who didn’t know him past a piece of paper but who still wanted him.</p><p>Yoongi fell to his knees, hugging the Kumamon plush tighter against his chest. He was overwhelmed with unexplained feels and didn’t know what to do. It felt like he was going to burst or be consumed by what he was feeling.</p><p>For the first time, by complete strangers, Yoongi felt what could be love. Or something similar.</p><p>He was even more overwhelmed at the thought that they still kept him even after he refused to be their little to do little related things. They didn’t punish him or threaten to take him back. Instead, they accommodated his demands and let him have what he wanted.</p><p>He even got his own room.</p><p>“Yoongi, are you here?” Jimin voice broke through the cloud that had surround his brain.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Taehyung’s voice said. Yoongi was vaguely aware of them rushing to his side and wrapping him in warm hugs. He felt himself being pulled onto Taehyung’s lap and being rocked back and forth, Jimin’s hand stroking his hair. “It’s okay, sweetheart. We’re here, we’ve got you.”</p><p>“You’re okay, Yoonie.” Jimin’s voice came from besides him. Yoongi didn’t even know that he was crying until Jimin’s hand left his hair and wiped the tears off his face. “Let’s get him into bed Tae, he must need a nap.”</p><p>Yoongi was going to protest as he was lifted up, but his body had other ideas. It was as if the shock of his situation had shut him down. He was limp in Taehyung’s arms.</p><p>Taehyung and Jimin carried him to a room he’d seen before but refused to go inside. His ‘little space’ bedroom. He was gently placed in the covers and tucked in by the two males. Yoongi thought that they would leave but they simply joined him in bed. Each on either side of him, both harmonizing perfectly as they sang him to sleep.</p><p>As Yoongi drifted off, he thought about Jimin’s question from earlier.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Was he afraid?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>No, he wasn’t afraid.</p><p>He was fucking <em>terrified</em> by this very loving couple.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I actually want to have the chapters I owe you out this week, but I'm not sure. The only other chapter than I'm sure about is Namjoon's chapter that I'm mixing in a prompt that I got from tumblr. It <em>will</em> be out this week.</p><p>This chapter was supposed to go more into Jimin's relationship with Tae and the subject of Yoongi's nightmares but for some reason it went it existential crisis mode and I made Yoongi almost have a panic attack because of feelings... &gt;.&lt;</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Not An Update</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Announcement on posting schedule and future updates.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Firstly, I would really like to say thank you for all the comments and kudos. It really motivates me to keep on going.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Secondly, some one asked me a question that made me realise I never told you guys about their ages.</p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>How old are Yoongi, Namjoon, and Jk when in little space? Are their bodies little also?</p>
</blockquote><p>So Yoongi's little age is around 2-3 and his big age is 20. Namjoon is 4-5 and 19. And Jungkook is 3-4 and 18. I haven't decided on the other members' ages but they are roughly 4 years older than Yoongi. </p>
<p>The other question is on whether their bodies little and honestly I didn't know what that meant so I researched it and I'm surprised. I never knew that that was a thing. But anyway, to answer the question, no, they are not physically little. Take it as their bodies having stopped growing at a certain age or them being shorter and generally smaller than their usual bodies. They are also genetically lighter while caregivers are genetically stronger.</p>
<p>If you have any other questions then you can ask, I love interacting with you guys. (And I promise I'll respond to your comments when I can.)</p>
<hr/>
<p>But let's move on to why I'm actually posting this:</p>
<p>So last week, I said I was going to post a chap that someone prompted and I really was going to. Then I sat down and only managed to write two lines before I couldn't. So I put it aside until later. Today I was in the mood to write and actually be productive. I got to writing and reached 800 words before I lost all motivation. Long story short, I'm battling with my emotions and motivation for life and I'm not sure if I be able to get out any chapters any time soon. Don't worry, I'm not abandoning the story. I just need time to sort through my brain. It has been really hard for me here at home and because my parents don't understand (or believe in) mental illnesses its a little hard for me to cope or explain to them what's wrong (especially on non-verbal days).</p>
<p>Anyway, thank you again for reading, I <em>will</em> get to the prompt and give you guys some more chapters, I first need to get my head in place.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Namjoon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Namjoon and Jin make dinner. Secrets are revealed and rooms are redesigned.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is curtesy of my little self... And a prompt I was given at the beginning of the month...</p><p>The prompt:</p><blockquote>
  <p><br/>pairing/roles: Jin and Namjoon with little Joon<br/>prompt: Namjoon is a little (age 1-2) in pull ups, it's lunch time and Jin puts a bib on baby Jooni. Joonie tries to feed himself like a big boy, but makes a mess and gets upset about it. Jin comforts him and ends up feeding him.<br/></p>
</blockquote>How it really ended up:<blockquote>
  <p><br/>pairing/roles: Jin and Namjoon with little Joon<br/>prompt: Namjoon is a little <strike>(age 1-2)</strike> in pull ups, it's <strike>lunch time</strike> and Jin puts a bib on baby Jooni. Joonie tries to feed himself like a big boy, but makes a mess and gets upset about it. Jin comforts him and ends up feeding him.<br/></p>
</blockquote>Featuring: fights and cooking.</blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Namjoon woke up in his room, tucked into bed with his crab and mini koala. The curtains were still open and showed that the sun was setting. He sat up and stretched, trying to remember when he had fallen asleep in the car. Namjoon remembered Jin putting on music for the drive back. It had been classical music that Namjoon had found boring but didn’t want to say that to Jin’s face, in case that was the latter’s favorite music. Something told Namjoon that Jin only played the music so that he could fall asleep.</p><p>Namjoon got out of bed – taking his new friends with him – and went to find Jin. The older male was in the kitchen, preparing dinner.</p><p>“Have a nice nap Namjoon?” Jin asked when he spotted Namjoon. The latter nodded. “Do you want to help me make dinner?”</p><p>“What are we making?” Namjoon asked as he put his crab and mini koala on one of the bar stools. He didn’t want them to get dirty.</p><p>“Spaghetti and meatballs. I thought a comforting meal would be good.” Jin said as he put the kettle on to boil. Namjoon nodded and let Jin put an apron on him. “Let’s start with the sauce.”</p><p>*</p><p>“Can you start setting the table?” Jin asked as Namjoon closed the pot again. The smell of the food had Namjoon’s stomach grumbling with hunger.</p><p>He nodded as he went to go and get the plates since the placemats were already on the table. Namjoon took the plastic plate that Jin had set him up with – it had dragons and knights on it – and one of Jin’s ceramic plates for the latter. Namjoon was reluctant to take a sippy cup for himself but he knew that Jin would fight with him if he took a normal glass. Next was the cutlery. Chopsticks were out of the question so Namjoon got them forks. He was surprised to find that Jin even had forks for children. Clearly the caregiver was prepared for anything. When he was done setting the table, Jin had finished with the food.</p><p>Namjoon happily sat down at the table so that he could eat when Jin stood up.</p><p>“I forgot something.” Jin rushed out of the room only to come back with something green and white in his hand. Namjoon was about to ask what it was when Jin unfurled it and tied it around his neck. It was a bib. Namjoon stared at the offending item and lifted his hand up to remove to before he was stopped by Jin. “Let’s not repeat lunch time’s incident.”</p><p>Namjoon reluctantly agreed, thinking of his nice burger that ended up on him and the floor. Jin served them both their food and they got to eating. Well, Jin did. Namjoon struggled to get the food into his mouth for some reason. His hands seemed less coordinated than usually. His unsteadiness had some of his spaghetti falling on to his lap and the sauce on the bib. So much for staying clean.</p><p>“Why don’t we try using a spoon?” Jin asked as he stood up again. Namjoon didn’t understand why a spoon would be any better. They were eating spaghetti.</p><p>Jin came back with the spoon and instead of giving it Namjoon, he used it to cut up the noodles till they were small enough to fit on the spoon. Namjoon tried again, this time it being better than the last time.</p><p>As much as more food had ended up inside Namjoon, most of it was still ending up outside. He was pretty sure his mouth was covered by the stuff. He let out a frustrated whine and tried again, only to have the same result of food missing his mouth. Namjoon took a deep breath in order to calm himself. He wasn’t going to cry over spilt milk – or food in this case.</p><p>“Hey Joonie.” Namjoon felt Jin’s hand rubbing his shoulder. He didn’t even realize that he had closed his eyes until he had to open them to look at the older male seated next to him. “It’s okay. It’s not your fault.”</p><p>“But I still don’t know what’s wrong. <em>I</em> <em>know how to feed myself</em>.” Namjoon whined. He was on the verge of crying and didn’t know how to stop. He was hungry and frustrated. “And we worked so hard on the food and it smells so nice.”</p><p>“How about I help you?” Jin said as he smiled, gently wiping a tear that had escaped. Namjoon thought about his chances of getting full from the meal before reluctantly giving the spoon to Jin.</p><p>“It’s only because my hand is still hurt.” Namjoon said before he opened his mouth to accept the spoon of food. Jin was far better at scooping up the cut-up noodles than he was.</p><p>“Only because your hand is hurt.” Jin repeated, nodding. Namjoon absentmindedly swung his legs as he ate, not having to keep all his attention on feeding himself.</p><p>The food was eaten up quite quickly, leaving Namjoon happily stuffed. Jin had left his to go and run the bath while Namjoon let the food settle. Namjoon reached for the sippy cup and took a sip of the water as he waited for Jin to come back.</p><p>“Bath’s ready, Joon.” Jin said as he came back into the dining room. When they got to the bathroom, he helped Namjoon out of his clothes and pullup, discarding the protection in the proper bin.</p><p>Namjoon was happy to find that Jin had put bubbles and toys in the water. He didn’t even know that they had bath toys. He was even more delighted to find that they were sea creature themed.</p><p>It was safe to say that it was Namjoon’s favorite bath time. Especially when he got to splash Jin with the foamy water.</p><p>***</p><p>Namjoon was generally a morning person. He didn’t mind being up during the early hours of the morning, basking in the rising sun or listening to the chirping birds. That’s why he didn’t mind Jin waking him up or fussing with him until he was dressed in comfortable clothes.</p><p>“Are we going somewhere?” Namjoon asked, curiously peering at Jin as the older male fed him pancakes.</p><p>“No, I was thinking that we could design your bedroom and playroom.” Jin shrugged. Namjoon was about to ask another question but the other male shoved another forkful of pancakes into his mouth. Namjoon took it as his cue to keep quiet. Clearly Jin had been bothered by the conversation that they had had the day before. Especially if he was motivated enough to redesign Namjoon’s room.</p><p>“Can I make it Ryan themed?” Namjoon asked instead when he was finished chewing and Jin was distracted with his own food.</p><p>“How about we make it a mixture of things?” Jin offered and Namjoon remembered the day before’s accident. Even though he didn’t want a repeat, he still wanted a Ryan themed room. “Why don’t we make it forest and sea themed? We can mix it for your crab and koala so that they feel comfortable in your room. Then the playroom can have your Ryan furniture.”</p><p>Namjoon thought about Jin’s compromise and nodded. He opened his mouth as Jin feed him another mouthful of syrup covered pancake. Soon enough, the food was finished and Namjoon was happily full.</p><p>“Thank you for making chocolate chip pancakes.” Namjoon said to Jin as the latter took their plates to the kitchen. Namjoon felt a little bad that the older male did everything himself. Namjoon hoped that there would be a chance for him to help later on.</p><p>“You’re welcome, Namjoon.” Jin smiled, walking towards Namjoon with a wet cloth in his hand. He wiped Namjoon’s face (no matter how hard the latter protested) before leading him to the living room where Jin’s laptop, a stack of paper and colors were waiting. “Let’s get to shopping. Draw the general idea of how you want your room and I’ll help you if you need it.”</p><p>Namjoon sat down on the floor in front of the coffee table and opened the box of colors. He pulled out all the greens and blues and got to drawing the bedroom he wanted. He wanted half the room to green and brown and the other half to be blue and white. As Namjoon planned his room, he realized that he hadn’t named his koala yet. It would be odd to keep calling it the koala. He thought hard before a name popped in his head.</p><p>“Koya!” Namjoon shouted, happy that he had come up with a name.</p><p>“What?” Jin looked up, clearly startled with Namjoon’s sudden outburst.</p><p>“That’s my koala’s name, Koya.” Namjoon smiled.</p><p>“Did you think of a name for your crab?” Jin asked.</p><p>“Crabby.” Namjoon said after a while.</p><p>“Because he’s a crab?”</p><p>“Because he looks crabby and slightly annoyed.” Namjoon clarified. Jin tried to smother his laugh.</p><p>“Those are lovely names. I’m sure they will love them.” Jin smiled at him. Namjoon nodded and leaned closer to where Jin was sitting, wanting to see what he was buying. The caregiver turned the laptop so that he could see the screen better. “It’s that same store that we went to yesterday. I’m adding all the things we had picked out earlier to the cart.”</p><p>“Even all my Ryan furniture?” Namjoon asked, both hopeful and fearful. Jin didn’t really seem to want Namjoon to have a Ryan themed playroom.</p><p>“Yes, with all your Ryan furniture. Obviously, there is going to be other colors and themes besides Ryan and yellow, but all your furniture is Ryan themed.” Jin smiled and Namjoon sighed in relief. He got back to the planning of his room.</p><p>“Why do we have to redesign my room? I like it the way it is.” Namjoon said when they moved on to the furniture that was going to be put in his room. Jin had said that he wanted to get everything that Namjoon had imagined and wanted.</p><p>“Don’t you want a room specifically for you?”</p><p>“Was the room designed for your previous little?” Namjoon asked, slightly dreading the answer. Jin didn’t respond, he simply kept scrolling through the various comforters offered by the store. “Jin.”</p><p>“It’s Jin hyung.”</p><p>“So, you heard me. Why didn’t you change the room when the little left?” Namjoon asked, moving backwards so that he could look at Jin with out craning his neck. Jin continued looking at the laptop screen.</p><p>“My decisions are my own. What’s wrong with us changing it now? What happened then is none of your business.” Jin said calmly. For some reason it made Namjoon very angry.</p><p>“I deserve an answer if you’ve pulled me out of a little orphanage and had me sleep in a room that wasn’t mine. Are the clothes even mine or did I happen to be the same size as your little?” Namjoon went on to his knees so that he could be taller and faced Jin. “They aren’t, right? You’d think that a caregiver would prepare for their little, especially if you knew you were getting another one.”</p><p>“I didn’t know I was getting another little. I didn’t go and pick you out or say that I wanted you. So sorry for not preparing the red carpet and fine china.” Jin shouted as he turned to face Namjoon.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The spaghetti scene is from when I was five and got to eat with a fork for the first time. It wasn’t as messy, but I was proud of growing up. Oh, the irony…</p><p>I hold no promises for future updates any time soon but I thought I could at least give you guys something while I'm okay.<br/>Thank you to all the encouraging messages from everyone, I really feel loved. Hope you enjoyed the new chapter, I'm planning must angst on Joonie's side, love on Yoonie's side and realisation on Kookie's side.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Announcement! Sort of...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Removing the contents because I want to but keeping the chapter because I want to keep the comments on the bottom. Don't worry, it was nothing important.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Yoongi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yoongi keeps having accidents, so Taehyung and Jimin take matters into their own hands. Playdate feat Jungkook and Namjoon!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Guess who's back! This was supposed to be out on valentine's day but life... So here we are two months later. Anyway, enjoy!</p><p>Prompt:</p><blockquote>
  <p>I would like for Jungkook, Namjoon, and Yoongi to have a play date. Yoongi pees his pants and gets embarrassed so he needs to be soothed by a pacifier and being rocked in a rocking chair.</p>
</blockquote></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Yoongi woke up, he was surprised to find himself in bed, but not his usual bed. His ‘little space’ bed. Slowly, the memories from before he went to sleep came back to him. Yoongi groaned and rolled over on to his back, only to freeze. He’d wet himself again. Before he could think of a way to solve the problem, Jimin walked into the room.</p><p>“Look who’s up.” The older male smiled. Yoongi turned away, hoping that Jimin would see that he wasn’t in the mood. Jimin didn’t take the hint as he pulled the blankets off, making Yoongi whine. “Oh, Yoongi. It’s okay. It’s just an accident.”</p><p>“Leave me alone.” Yoongi grumbled. Ignoring him, Jimin manhandled him until he was sitting up. Yoongi decided to then give the man the nastiest and coldest glare he could muster.</p><p>“Why don’t you go have a shower while I clean up the sheets.” Jimin just smiled.</p><p>Yoongi was going to argue, he really was, but the thought of getting out of his soaked through clothes was more appealing. And it was a better option than having Jimin or Taehyung change him, which they would most probably threaten him with as soon as he refused to bath on his own. So, he sighed and got out of the bed, willing himself to ignore the wet pants that were clinging to his thighs.</p><p>*</p><p>“Yoongi, remember what our agreement was when you first came?” Taehyung asked as they all sat around the dining room table. Yoongi remained silent. Of course, he remembered their agreement, even the part that said that they would step in should they feel it necessary.</p><p>“Well, Taehyung and I have been talking and we thought that it was time to introduce you to diapers.” Jimin finished. Yoongi pulled a face, ready to argue, but Taehyung held up a hand.</p><p>“Only for at night and for naps though.” The blue haired male said. “Just so that we can prevent any more nighttime accidents.”</p><p>Yoongi’s blood turned cold. With the way they were speaking, it meant that they knew about him wetting the bed. He wasn’t sure if it was worse that they had known the whole time or that he had been feeling so confident that they didn’t know. <em>How</em> they knew, was what Yoongi was really curious about.</p><p>“Whatever.” Was what came out of Yoongi’s mouth instead. He was trying to hide his overwhelming embarrassment over the mortifying situation behind fake anger. It made him feel better and a little in control.</p><p>“Why don’t we have a playdate with Namjoon and Jungkook tomorrow?” Jimin suggested, bright and happy as if they didn’t just have a conversation on Yoongi wetting the bed.</p><p>“I can go and see Joon and Kook?” Yoongi asked, narrowing his eyes. His dad would have at least punished him at little bit if he had wet the bed at his age.</p><p>“Yes, it might be good for you.” Jimin shrugged.</p><p>“And you’ve been in the house for long enough.” Tae added.</p><p>“And no diapers?” Yoongi pushed. The other two boys might have already seen him in a diaper, but he wasn’t going to be in one again. Not if he could help it.</p><p>“Not unless you need a nap.” Jimin partially agreed. Yoongi wanted to argue that point but he had just woken up from a nap and had wet the bed. Taehyung and Jimin’s caution was warranted.</p><p>“Fine, I guess it would be nice to see Jungkook and Namjoon again.” Yoongi sighed.</p><p>“I’ll give Jin and Hobi hyung a call then.” Taehyung smiled.</p><p>***</p><p>Yoongi was excited to see the other males again. He was excited enough to let Jimin dress him in a onesie and denim overall, without the diapers of course. They had agreed to have their playdate at a littles’ café not far from where Jungkook and Hoseok lived.</p><p>The thought of a littles’ café existing was weird to Yoongi, baring that his entire situation was weird. The fact that grown adults were allowed to walk around acting like children or even babies made Yoongi somewhat uncomfortable. It wasn’t because he found it to be disgusting or anything of that sort – if it was consensual and age appropriate, not to mention legal, then it was none of his business – it was just that he couldn’t wrap his head around the socially acceptable part of it.</p><p>And that was mainly because, for some reason, that that was how humans had been created. Thanks to tv and books, he knew that there were three classes: Little, Caregiver and Neutral. Those three classes were then further broken down into subcategories. Littles had the different age groups with the youngest being newborn and the oldest being fifteen. Caregivers were also assigned to different groups according to the kind of littles that they could look after. This meant that while any caregiver could look after any little, some caregivers were more suited for babies rather than teenagers. Neutrals had three categories, Neutral-Little – they had the ability to regress but only when with other littles – Neutral – they were essentially like ‘normal’ humans – and Neutral-Caregiver – they had caregiver tendencies but were essentially like neutrals.</p><p>“And we are here.” Taehyung said as he stopped the car. “Looks like Hoseok and Jin hyung are already here.”</p><p>They got out of the car first, mainly because Yoongi, much to his annoyance, was strapped into a car seat. Jimin got the diaper bag – another thorn in Yoongi’s flesh – while Taehyung unstrapped the little, placing Yoongi on his hip instead of on the floor.</p><p>“I can walk.” Yoongi mumbled as Jimin handed him Kumamon. He clutched the toy to his chest, grateful that Jimin didn’t forget it.</p><p>“We know.” Taehyung said cheerfully. Yoongi found it very hard to argue with someone who always seemed so cheerful.</p><p>They entered the café and started towards the reserved seats at the back. Yoongi was surprised by the restaurant and all it’s colors. It was pastel themed, its main colors being blue, green, yellow and purple, and had various cartoon designs decorating things.</p><p>“Look, there’s Namjoon and Jungkook. Do you want to go and play with them?” Jimin asked as he pointed to where Jungkook and Namjoon were playing in a ball pit that had pastel-colored balls.</p><p>Yoongi didn’t want to go and play, but he did want to go to his only friends, so he nodded his head. Again, much to his chagrin, instead of putting him down, Taehyung took him all the way to the ball pit.</p><p>“Hello, Namjoon, Jungkook. Look who I brought to play.” Taehyung greeted the other boys.</p><p>“Hello, Taehyung-hyung.” Namjoon and Jungkook greeted at the same time. Yoongi was set down at the edge of the pit.</p><p>“We’ll be over there if you need us.” Taehyung said, pointing to where Jimin was already talking to Hoseok and Jin. Yoongi nodded and watched as the caregiver left. Then he turned back to his friends.</p><p>“Please tell you are having a better time than me?” Yoongi sighed, sliding further into the ball pit as he clutched Kumamon tightly. He didn’t want him to get lost amidst all the balls.</p><p>“I wish.” Namjoon snorted. Yoongi could see that his face was a little puffy, as if he had spent the whole night crying.</p><p>“Do you want to talk about it?” Jungkook offered, probably also seeing how bad Namjoon looked. “Or we could forget our troubles until the end of the day?”</p><p>Namjoon sighed, before launching into the story of why living with Jin was tough. Yoongi and Jungkook tried their best to comfort the male as he tried to keep his tears in. It was hard because Yoongi wasn’t used to being a shoulder to cry on and Namjoon’s problems weren’t as simply as they could have been.</p><p>“Jin’s an ass.” Yoongi said when Namjoon had finished with his story.</p><p>“Taehyung and Jimin would wash your mouth with soap if they heard you say that.” Jungkook joked. Yoongi stuck out his tongue, making the other boys laugh.</p><p>“That’s not very nice Yoongi.” Namjoon scolded, jokingly wagging a finger in the male’s direction. Yoongi retaliated by throwing one of the pastel balls. It hit Namjoon square in the forehead, making Jungkook double over in laughter.</p><p>The next flying ball hit Jungkook and that was all it took for them to start a ball fight. By some miracle, the fight was contained in the massive pit, allowing for the boys to be as wild as they wanted.</p><p>Yoongi’s side hurt so much from laughing and he was so happy to be carefree for the first time in a long time that he didn’t notice his need to pee until it was almost too late. He gasped and fell to his knees, hoping to hold his pee in until the urge to release it had subsided.</p><p>Namjoon was the first to notice that something was wrong.</p><p>“Are you okay, Yoonie?” Namjoon asked. Yoongi hung his head in shame, shaking it violently as a trickle of pee escaped.</p><p>“I’ll go and get Jimin-hyung.” Jungkook said as he wadded through the balls to the opening.</p><p>“Tell me what you think about my problem with Jin.” Namjoon said in what was clearly an effort to distract Yoongi.</p><p>“You- you shouldn’t stay with him if he doesn’t want you.” Yoongi forced out. He could feel tears sliding down his face, not helping in his quest to not pee in the ball pit.</p><p>“Yoongi!” He heard Jimin call as the male entered the pit. Yoongi whimpered when he was picked up, feeling more pee trickle out. With Taehyung’s help, Jimin managed to get Yoongi to the bathroom without much mess. That meant that Jimin’s shirt didn’t have too much pee on it. Still, Yoongi had peed on himself, landing nothing in the toilet.</p><p>By then, Yoongi was full blown sobbing, struggling to contain the tears as he thought about what had just happened. Taehyung tried to sooth him as Jimin took off his overalls, onesie, and underwear. Yoongi didn’t even fight it when he was wiped down and put in a diaper and new clothes.</p><p>“Let me calm him down. You still have to change your shirt.” Yoongi heard Taehyung say through his crying. Something was pushed into Yoongi’s mouth, which he resisted before giving in. A tentative suck revealed the object to be a pacifier. Yoongi wanted to immediately spit the offending object out but he reluctantly found it to have a calming effected.</p><p>He sniffed as he was lifted up into Taehyung’s arms and carried out of the room into another one. This new room had a crib on one side of the room, a chest of drawers and a rocking chair in the corner near the window.</p><p>Taehyung headed towards the rocking chair and settled himself in it, maneuvering Yoongi so that he was laying comfortably in the caregiver’s arms.</p><p>“Do you want Daddy to sing you a song?” Taehyung asked, before he started rocking the chair and humming. Yoongi sniffed and relaxed into Taehyung’s arms, feeling calmer and safer than he had ever felt since waking up in the alternate universe. When he was calm and feeling much better after his breakdown, Yoongi fidgeted until Taehyung allowed him to sit up. “Are you ready to go back out and see Appa and Kumamon?”</p><p>“Food?” Yoongi said through the pacifier. He watched a smile spread across Taehyung’s face before the other male lifted him up while standing up from the rocking chair. Yoongi was placed on Taehyung’s hip and rested his head on the latter’s shoulder as they went back into the main room. Jungkook and Namjoon were sitting at the table with the other caregivers, Jimin now being in a clean plain white t-shirt. They were already eating, and it seemed that they had also ordered food for their missing members.</p><p>“Looks who’s here and feeling hungry.” Taehyung announced when they reached the table. He handed Yoongi to Jimin before sitting down. Yoongi was handed a chicken nugget, which he happily took. Before he could start eating it, he noticed Jungkook’s plush animal and remembered that he had left Kumamon when he had his accident.</p><p>Yoongi pulled away from Jimin and took out his pacifier before speaking. “Kumamon.”</p><p>“Here Yoonie.” Joon held out the toy. Yoongi reached for it, tucking it under one arm before patting Joon on the head as a form of thanks. Then he sat back against Jimin and ate his nugget. At some point during the meal, Jimin took the pacifier from him and clipped it to his t-shirt.</p><p>Jungkook and Namjoon finished their meals first and left to go and play in another section of the café with Hoseok following them. Yoongi finished his meal quietly, not really paying attention to the conversation that Jin was having with Taehyung and Jimin. When he was finished and full, he rested against Jimin, struggling to keep his eyes open. Just as he was prepared to slip into a food coma, Taehyung took him out of Jimin’s arms, effectively waking him up.</p><p>Yoongi was shushed as he whined and gratefully accepted the pacifier that was placed into his mouth.</p><p>“Looks like Yoongi won’t be going with you guys to get ice cream.” Taehyung laughed as he rocked Yoongi back into his slumber.</p><p>“But the ice cream is <em>amazing</em>.” Yoongi could hear Jungkook whine.</p><p>“Maybe next time, Kook. You don’t want him to cry again, do you?” Hoseok’s voice piped up.</p><p>“Fine, next time.” Jungkook sighed, just as Yoongi finally fell asleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This actually took long because I'm writing a Marvel littles are known fic with little Pietro and Caregivers Clint and Bucky. Part one of that is almost done.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Check me out on <a href="https://olympus-of-little.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a> (it's newly created) if you want to submit requests or prompts. A submission looks like this:</p><p>Fandom: BTS<br/>Pairing OR roles: E.g Namkook with little!Kook<br/>Prompt: E.g Namjoon finds out Jungkook regresses/is a little.</p><p>I don't write messy diapers, nursing, sexual ageplay or reader inserts. But I might do cross works, only if I am confident with writing the characters.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>